Expiez vos fautes
by OfInkandFeather
Summary: Lord Asriel et Mme. Coulter sont libérés de l'abîme par un bouleversement des mondes. Renvoyés dans leur monde, ils découvrent avec stupeur que dix ans se sont écoulés. Et que Métatron, le Régent, en a toujours après Lyra, qu'il considère comme une menace. - Les personnages sont de Philip Pullman.
1. Prologue : Noir et or

**Prologue : Noir et or**

L'abîme était un infini sombre et mystérieux. Le plus simple, pour le décrire, aurait de le comparer au monde des morts, mais non pas tel que Will et Lyra l'avaient vu, désertique et surpeuplé, mais vide et désespéré. Il était le commencement et la fin de tout ; l'arrêt irrésistible de la vie sans pour autant rencontrer la mort. Lyra, avant d'être sauvée par Ailes Gracieuses la harpie, avait pensé à comment il serait horrible de mourir lentement dans cet abîme infini, qui semblait s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs de la terre sans jamais trouver de fin. Elle avait pensé qu'il faudrait tomber, encore et encore, sans jamais trouver de point d'impact, sans mourir de la chute ; elle avait imaginé que la faim, la soif et la peur causeraient la mort de celui qui y tombait.

Sur ce point, Lyra s'était trompée. Dans l'abysse noir et infernal, univers de tristesse et de lassitude, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, de même que la vie de ceux qui y étaient tombés. Parmi eux, trois figures que Lyra aurait difficilement reconnu dans ces ténèbres, mais à qui elle était intimement liée : Métatron, le Régent des anges, qui s'était jadis promis de la tuer pour empêcher une nouvelle Chute ; Lord Asriel, son père qu'elle haïssait et admirait secrètement ; Marisa Coulter, sa mère, dont elle craignait les seules paroles, dont elle se méfiait pour tout. Ces trois personnes qui auraient pu ne jamais se confronter étaient tombées dans l'abîme pour elle : perdre Métatron, c'était donner une chance de vivre à Lyra ; tuer ses parents, c'était l'achever. L'amour de Lord Asriel et Mme. Coulter avait donné à leur fille unique une espérance de vie considérablement allongée. Ils lui avaient offert une nouvelle naissance, en quelque sorte. Mais le prix à payer était de ne jamais la revoir.

"Jamais ?"

La voix qui résonnait dans les profondeurs de l'abîme était froide et enfantine, comme celle d'une poupée sans vie. Cet enfer froid et vide, ce néant, frémit à ce son, prémice d'un changement. Du réveil.

"Alors qu'il y a tant de choses à réparer et si peu de temps ?"

Les corps, les âmes et les esprits de Lord Asriel, Mme. Coulter et Métatron se mirent en marche, d'abord mécaniquement, puis animés d'une volonté propre. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Lord Asriel sursauta et chercha du regard une sortie à cette prison immatérielle, imité en cela par Stelmaria, son daemon. Mme. Coulter fut plus lente, mais sitôt qu'elle comprit, elle tordit son cou dans tous les sens pour trouver une échapatoire. Métatron, quant à lui, attendait seulement.

"Tant de choses à faire... Et si peu de temps..."  
Quelque chose ébranla l'abîme obscur, qui se mit à tanguer comme un navire à la dérive. Asriel et Marisa s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour garder leur équilibre, sans comprendre ce que la voix de l'abîme leur disait. De nouveaux mots résonnèrent, sans aucun sens ; et l'univers nocturne qui les avait fait prisonnier sembla s'agiter, prêt à les relâcher. Marisa sentit les bras de son amant passer autour de sa taille, dans une tentative de la protéger, et elle resserra l'étau de ses doigts sur sa chemise. Il y eut un sifflement horrible et suraigu, puis tout sembla exploser, disparaître, et s'évanouir dans l'air.

La première chose que Lord Asriel sentit en reprenant ses esprits fut la sensation de froid. Ses sens avaient été altérés par l'abîme, dans lequel il n'avait jamais senti qu'un vide absolu. Ce courant d'air froid fut celui qui le fit réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'abîme. Qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé de conquérir tous les mondes, de défier l'Autorité, de détruire le Régent, était même revenu vivant de l'abîme dans lequel il s'était éxilé ! Et Marisa, dans ses bras, tremblante et incrédule, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle aussi, en comprenant ce qui venait de se produire. Métatron, en revanche, n'était pas visible ; mais c'était le dernier souci du couple.

Ils étaient de retour chez eux ! Dans leur monde ! Ils étaient revenus vivants de l'abîme, prêts à vivre encore de nombreuses années. Ils pourraient enfin s'aimer comme ils l'avaient souhaité en secret pendant les années qui avaient séparé la naissance de Lyra et le début de cette folie pour les mondes invisibles. A peine revenus à eux, les deux amants savouraient déjà leurs retrouvailles : les baisers se faisaient brûlants, ardents, dévorants, possessifs ; les gémissements, les halètements se répétaient ; et le tissu qui les séparait ne pourrait pas résister à leurs assauts très longtemps.

Cependant, une intense lumière venue du ciel les interrompit. Une lumière avec des ailes. Un ange. Métatron ? Non, celui-là étit une femme, et portait dans ses mains une sphère lumineuse, qui éméttait des pulsations régulières. L'ange ignora totalement les deux amants enlacés, qui la dévisageaient avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'ébahissement, et déposa la sphère lumineuse sur l'herbe humide. Lord Asriel réalisa à ce moment précis qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de parc, de jardin, orné d'arbres et de haies. Près de l'ange se trouvait un banc solitaire, caché par de nombreuses haies végétales, à l'ombre d'un arbre verdoyant.

Asriel et Marisa se relevèrent pour s'approcher de l'ange, qui se tourna enfin vers eux, tandis que la sphère de lumière se tordait et se distordait, s'allongeait considérablement et se divisait en deux. Incrédules face à cette métamorphose, ils restèrent silencieux, désireux de connaître la nouvelle apparence de cet être apporté par l'ange, mais aussi de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un ami ou d'un ennemi. L'ange ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola, pour surplomber les trois créatures mortelles au sol, et regarda autour d'eux depuis les airs. Puis elle jeta un regard impérieux à Lord Asriel, et dit seulement :

"Expiez vos fautes."

Puis l'ange s'éleva plus haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à se confondre avec les étoiles du ciel nocturne. Une nouvelle bourrasque souffla dans le dos de Mme. Coulter, et elle frémit. Mais ce tremblement n'était rien en comparaison avec celui qu'elle réprima lorsque la sphère de lumière se figea dans sa nouvelle forme. Désormais, étendu par terre, désorienté et endolori, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette, avec un daemon-chat noir. Il avait deux moignons à la main gauche, dans laquelle il tenait un débris métallique, semblable à un éclat de miroir, ou de lame. Figée, Marisa balbutia à son amant, lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher de l'inconnu :  
"Non ! attends, c'est...

\- WILL !"

Un cri d'espoir avait déchiré la nuit, achevant de réveiller le jeune homme amené par l'ange. Sortie de nulle part, une jeune femme aux cheveux défaits accourut jusqu'à lui, en répétant son nom sans y croire. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient regardés, quelques secondes à peine, et la jeune femme éclata en sanglot dans ses bras, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, comme s'il avait voulu ne jamais la lâcher. Il murmura son nom avec tendresse, pour apaiser ses pleurs, ce qui fit frémir Lord Asriel et plus encore Mme. Coulter.

"Lyra ?"  
Ce nom avait échappé à Lord Asriel. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte d'ébahissement à la vue de celle qui avait été, à une époque, sa fille. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il reconnut à travers ses larmes les mêmes nuances de bleu céleste que celles qu'il avait jadis vu briller de haine et d'insolence, sur le visage d'une fillette effrontée qu'il refusait de reconnaître. Maintenant, les grands yeux bleus de Lyra brillaient au milieu d'un visage fin, encadré de longs cheveux d'or et de cendres, et ils ne brillaient plus par leur insolence, mais par leur détresse. Lyra avait grandi, comme si le temps qui avait épargné ses parents avait suivi son cours pour elle. Son corps n'était plus celui d'une enfant, mais d'une femme. Le jeune homme ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée ; au contraire, il la serra un peu plus en voyant son visage blêmir.  
Etait-ce de la peur qui brillait dans ses yeux ? De la colère ? De la gêne ? Toutes ces émotions qu'elle aurait pu ressentir en reconnaissant son père, qui lui avait toujours menti, qui avait tué son meilleur ami, qui avait été la source de tous ses malheurs. Pourtant elle n'exprimait aucun ressentiment. Son regard larmoyant souriait, plein de douceur et de pureté, d'intelligence et de grâce. Avec un geste maladroit, la jeune femme sécha ses larmes, et se releva en serrant la main de Will, qui l'accompagnait comme son daemon. Les deux couples se firent face, silencieux ; troublés et inquiets, soulagés et heureux. Avant même que Lord Asriel n'ait eu le temps de se demander comment ils avaient été tous réuni - lui, sa maîtresse, sa fille au daemon-martre et le porteur du poignard subtil -, Lyra leur annonça à tous, d'une voix que l'émotion faisait trembler :

"Bon retour à Oxford. Venez... On ferait mieux de ne pas rester dans le Jardin Botanique au milieu de la nuit, ce serait suspect. Ma maison n'est pas loin, venez, vite."  
Will l'étreignit brièvement, admirant ce visage qu'il avait quitté dix ans plus tôt et retrouvait enfin, avec délice, et la suivit dans un dédale de rues presque familières. Les parents de Lyra suivaient le jeune couple avec un peu de retrait, sans toutefois les quitter des yeux un instant. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose : comment Lyra avait-elle pu changer autant en dix ans ? Ce qui amenait d'autres questions, telles que : comment avons-nous pu passer dix ans dans l'abîme ? comment Will a-t-il pu atterir ici ? qui était cet ange ? Autant de questions sans réponse. Mais il était tard, et il faisait froid dehors, alors ils se laissaient conduire par une jeune femme sobre et magnifique, dont le daemon joyeux riait avec celui de Will. Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient par la main, fous de joie à l'idée de se retrouver, ce qui plongea leurs aînés dans la confusion.

Dans l'abîme, ils avaient compris que les frontières entre les mondes avaient été refermées ; que tout le monde avait du rentrer chez soi. Ils avaient appris que les personnes qui quittaient leur monde pour un autre ne pouvaient y vivre plus de dix ans avant de mourir. Or Will et Lyra paraissaient tous deux en pleine santé, tout comme leurs daemons ; et puis, rien n'expliquait comment Will était arrivé avec un ange, sous la forme d'une sphère lumineuse. Tout devenait confus dans l'esprit de Lord Asriel, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais à côté de cela, il était incapable de montrer son irritabilité face à Lyra, dont la grâce discrète le troublait.

Lyra conduisit le petit groupe dans le centre-ville d'Oxford. Sa maison, disait-elle, n'était plus très loin. Ils avançaient en silence, dans un décors familier et pourtant différent. Les magasins n'étaient parfois plus les mêmes, certains immeubles que Will avait l'habitude de voir dans son monde avaient disparu dans celui-ci, et surtout, ce silence presque surnaturel qui étonnait Mme. Coulter, qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un Oxford si calme... Lyra, en revanche, marchait avec assurance, précédée de Pantalaimon et de Kirjava ; ses cheveux dansaient comme une étincelle dorée dans la pénombre, virevoltant à chaque fois qu'elle bifurquait dans une nouvelle ruelle. Will avait d'ores et déjà remarqué qu'elle le faisait exprès ; s'ils n'avaient croisé personne, c'était parce qu'elle avait fait des détours pour éviter les axes habités. Pan, devant elle, l'altertait de toute présence dangereuse. Elle ne craignait rien pour elle ; mais il fallait se souvenir que, dans son monde, Will n'existait pas, et Lord Asriel et Mme. Coulter étaient considérés comme morts.

Enfin, Lyra déboucha sur une rue dégagée, non sans avoir jeté des regards nerveux autour d'elle. Puis, soulagée de trouver la rue déserte, elle s'arrêta au niveau d'une boutique de tailleur, et sortit un trousseau de clés. Ses parents regardèrent autour d'eux, sans comprendre. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que Lyra les conduise à Jordan, "sa maison" comme elle l'avait dit. Ils étaient cependant non loin de St Michael's, et Will avait lu sur une plaque "New Inn Street". Interrompant leurs réflexions, Lyra poussa une petite grille de feravec un léger grincement, et leur indiqua d'entrer, vite. Une fois passés, elle referma la porte, et les devança jusque dans une cour où les massifs de fleurs accompagnaient les dalles anciennes. Entourant la cour, il n'y avait que deux maisons, toutes droites et visiblement anciennes. Un escalier permettait aussi d'accéder à la boutique du tailleur ; Lord Asriel ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille les avait fait venir là, alors que Jordan n'était qu'à quelques rues. Il croisa le regard de Lyra, calme et assuré, et la jeune femme sourit, comme si elle avait compris ses pensées les plus profondes. Décidément, quelque chose avait changé, mais ce n'était pas du aux dix ans qui les séparaient. Leurs mondes semblaient s'être opposés : là où Lord Asriel ne voulait voir que la noirceur du monde, Lyra baignait dans un halo de lumière dorée. Elle baignait dans la Poussière.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Fabriquer de la Poussière

**Chapitre 1 : Fabriquer de la Poussière**

"Je sais ce que vous vous dites, Lord Asriel, dit alors Lyra. 'Pourquoi diable nous a-t-elle amené ici ?' N'est-ce pas ? Cette maison est à moi, déclara-t-elle en signalant l'une des deux maisons, celle de gauche. Celle-là appartient à un ami gitan. Vous connaissiez Tony Costa ? Non ? Le frère aîné de Billy, le grand garçon de Ma. Qu'importe, vous ne deviez pas le connaître. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony s'est marié, il y quelques années, à une fille d'ici, Lily, qui était aussi la soeur d'un ami très proche à moi... Ils se sont installés là avec la petite Grace, et ils rénovent leur maison ; une vie tranquille, en somme. Lily et moi travaillons là, ajouta-t-elle en signalant le magasin du tailleur tout en commençant à ouvrir la porte de sa maison. Avec deux autres filles, on a ouvert ce magasin, quand j'avais... seize, dix-sept ans ? Par là. Entrez, je vous en prie.

\- Tu ne vis plus à... à Jordan ? s'enquit Mme. Coulter, hésitante.

\- Plus vraiment. J'y retourne, de temps à autres... Mais il était impossible d'y loger tout le monde. Ne parlez pas trop fort, les garçons doivent dormir.

\- 'Tout le monde' ? répéta Will.

\- Oui... Beaucoup de choses se sont produites ces dix dernières années, et... (Elle glissa un regard à ses parents, avant de revenir vers Will.) on peut dire que ma famille s'est aggrandie."  
Puis elle alluma la lumière, grâce à une lampe à huile, révélant les premières pièces de sa demeure. En quittant l'entrée où elle n'avait laissé que son manteau, elle les fit pénétrer dans un beau séjour, en leur demandant s'ils désiraient du café ou quoi que ce fût. Comme ils refusèrent, elle les fit s'assoir sur les canapés -évidemment, Will s'assit près d'elle, tandis que ses parents occupaient le canapé d'en face. Là, Lord Asriel commença à la harceler de questions : en quelle année étaient-ils exactement ? que s'était-il produit depuis leur disparition ? pourquoi n'étaitt-elle pas à Jordan ? comment le garçon pouvait-il être là ? et ainsi de suite. Lyra le laissa déverser son flot d'interrogations, puis laissa un court silence avant de commencer son récit.

"Il m'est difficile de répondre à toutes vos questions, comprenez-le bien. Mais je vais vous expliquer ce que je sais, moi, des évènements de ces dix dernières années. (Elle jeta un regard vers Will, qui l'encouragea à continuer.) Je ne sais pas vraiment... à quel moment vous avez disparu. En tout cas, moi, après que... Après que Will soit parti, je suis rentrée à Oxford, avec la reine des sorcières, Serafina Pekkala. On m'a accueuillie à Jordan, tout le monde avait l'air soulagé de me voir en bonne forme. Le Maître m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des émeutes, des révolutions au sein du Magisterium, mais tout est vite rentré dans l'ordre. Le Magisterium n'est plus. Pas plus que les... 'le Conseil d'Oblation', comme vous disiez. Par la suite, j'ai intégré le pensionnat de St Sophia, pour y réapprendre à déchiffrer l'aléthiomètre avec dame Hannah. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré la plupart de mes amies d'aujourd'hui, et que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux arts et à l'enseignement. Les premiers temps, tout allait bien ; ma vie était normale et répétitive. Jusqu'à mes quatorze ans, je n'ai jamais connu de problèmes quelconques. Mais, à quatorze ans, une sorcière dont le fils était mort dans la guerre que vous, Lord Asriel, meniez a essayé de me tuer. J'ai été sauvée par l'intervention d'un cygne ; non, ce n'est pas une blague ! Cette même année, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions à votre sujet, fit-elle en regardant ses parents. Je me suis demandée quelle était exactement cette guerre que vous aviez mené, et comment vous aviez pu arriver à des moyens aussi extrêmes... Les Gitans et les Sorcières m'ont appris beaucoup de choses. Des choses que je n'oublierais jamais, et d'autres que je préfèrerais oublier..."  
A ce moment-là, Lyra hésita. Pantalaimon se nicha dans son cou, comme il l'avait toujours fait, pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille, et elle soupira avant de reprendre.

"Lord Asriel. Vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais les Sorcières m'ont appris beaucoup de choses à votre sujet. Ruta Skadi, notamment. J'imagine que vous vous en souvenez ? Non ? Dans ce cas, je vais vous éclairer : vous avez du coucher avec elle, parce qu'elle est tombée enceinte de vous. (Mme. Coulter se tourna vers Asriel, outrée, mais Lyra n'avait pas fini.) Elle avait espéré que ce serait une fille ; mais malheureusement, c'est un garçon qui est né. Et comme son père était mort, ou du moins c'est ce que l'on croyait, à qui pensez-vous qu'on a confié l'enfant ?... J'avais eu une longue conversation à Ruta Skadi, à l'époque : j'étais outrée de voir comment elle essayait de se débarasser de son fils, qui n'était pas responsable de sa propre naissance. Elle m'a confié qu'elle avait souhaité que son enfant soit comme moi, mais je préfère ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Au final, c'est moi qui ait élevé Johnathan. Je l'aime comme un fils, même s'il est mon frère. C'est un enfant adorable, et très intelligent. Il vit ici. Il y a aussi Corvus, notre 'serviteur' qui doit dormir lui aussi. Lui, c'était un orphelin qui volait dans le marché pour survivre. Je l'ai recueuilli et... vous devinez la suite : il est comme mon petit garçon."  
Elle s'arrêta un instant, le temps de reprendre son récit là où elle l'avait laissé. Sa voix était claire et douce quand elle poursuivit.

"Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, Farder Coram, le conseiller de Lord Faa, est mort. J'étais anéantie. Il était de loin l'une des personnes les plus gentilles et les plus généreuses que j'ai jamais connu. Serafina aussi a eu le coeur brisé en apprenant sa mort. C'était un homme formidable, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt... En mourrant, il m'a légué sa péniche, l'Étoile du Nord, pour que j'aie toujours un lien avec les Gitans. Les Costa m'ont appris à naviguer, à me repérer grâce aux étoiles, toutes ces choses que font les marins naturellement. J'ai pu voyager dans toute l'Europe grâce à cette péniche : j'ai vu l'Italie, la France, l'Espagne et la Grèce. J'ai voyagé à l'intérieur des terres, jusqu'à Prague et Saint-Pétersbourg. Le Maître m'a aussi fait voyagé en Inde et au Japon, puis dans l'Empire Ottoman et aux Etats-Unis, afin d'élargir encore mes horizons. J'ai rencontré un vieil ami de Monsieur Scoresby, au Texas, qui m'a appris à contrôler un ballon, comme lui ! Même si je n'ai pas de ballon, je sais toujours qu'en cas de besoin, je pourrais m'en sortir. Au fil de mes voyages, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. J'ai appris à me battre, à tirer avec n'importe quelle arme à feu, à lacérer avec un sabre ou même à utiliser mon propre corps comme une arme. C'est surtout au Japon que j'ai appris ça ; j'ai cotoyé des samourais et des ninjas, qui s'opposaient à leur empereur pour la première fois depuis des générations, parce que celui-ci voulait abolir leur système millénaire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais cotoyé autant de nouvelles cultures... Enfin, ce n'est pas la question. Où en étais-je ?...

\- Tu as voyagé dans le monde entier dès tes quinze ans, résuma Will en la regardant avec tendresse.

\- Oui, merci ! fit-elle en lui rendant son regard. Toutes ces années, j'ai voyagé, donc, accompagnée par mon meilleur ami, Allen. Nous avons habité ensemble, un temps... Mais il est mort, il y a quelques semaines. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Will, qui hocha la tête. Grâce à toutes ses connaissances, j'ai commencé à écrire, à peindre et à utiliser ce que j'avais vu. Désormais, en dehors de mon travail de tailleuse, je suis aussi peintre et écrivain, et il m'arrive de participer aux réunions entre les Erudits. On m'a diplômée de St Sophia, ainsi que de Jordan à titre honoraire. C'est grâce à mes recherches, à mes écrits et à tout un tas de petits travaux que j'ai pu acheter cette maison. Je sais qu'elle a l'air assez mal entretenue ; mais en m'en occupant moi-même, j'en fais ce que je veux, et comme je veux. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais vous raconter d'autre. On peut dire que ces dernières années, j'ai surtout travaillé, voyagé et pris soin des enfants. Ah ! j'ai aidé à fonder un orphelinat et un refuge pour les pauvres, à Castle Street, avec l'aide d'Allen et des Colleges d'Oxford. J'y vais régulièrement pour faire cours aux enfants abandonnés, et j'ai réussi à convaincre St Michael, St Sophia et Jordan d'accorder des bourses aux meilleurs d'entre eux."  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ses parents se troublaient. Dix ans, seulement dix ans s'étaient écoulés, et leur petite fille qui pendant longtemps n'avait fait que jouer, explorer Oxford et rendre fou les Erudits, était devenue une belle jeune femme, intelligente, généreuse, curieuse et pleine de noblesse. Au lieu d'abandonner son frère, elle l'avait élevé ; au lieu de pleurer Farder Coram, elle s'était relevée ; au lieu de s'apesentir du poids que son nom de famille avait laissé sur ses épaules, elle s'était forgée sa propre réputation. Là où sa mère n'avait trouvé comme trempelin que le mariage, l'Eglise et l'horreur, elle s'était rendue indépendante, ouverte d'esprit et populaire. Dans Oxford, elle était une véritable princesse du peuple ; dans le monde, elle était l'une des diplomates les plus appréciées. Elle n'avait pas l'ambition de conquérir le pouvoir ou de réformer l'Eglise de bout en bout, mais elle faisait un tas de petites choses qui, au final, étaient plus utiles au peuple, comme construire un orphelinat, un refuge, ou travailler comme tailleur. Lord Asriel échangea un regard avec sa maîtresse, l'air de se demander s'il s'agissait bien de leur fille, et elle ne sut que dire.

"Tu as... tu as fait toutes ces choses, en dix ans seulement ? répéta Lord Asriel, sincèrement choqué.

\- Oui. Vous savez, après cette histoire de mondes parallèles, de guerres et de Poussière, je ne me sentais plus capable de simplement retourner jouer dans les rues d'Oxford avec les autres enfants. Nous sommes restés proches, mais... Je me sentais différente, et ça ne m'amusait plus comme avant. Je n'étais plus une enfant, à proprement parler, puisque Pan avait cessé de changer. Alors, plutôt que de jouer, j'ai décidé de... me rendre utile. D'apprendre des choses. D'être joyeuse même si je souffrais. De créer de la Poussière."  
Will se pencha vers Lyra pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Elle lui jeta un regard triste, et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Curieusement, à ce moment précis, Mme. Coulter réalisa combien ils devaient s'aimer, et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas le remarquer, dans la grotte en Afrique, quand Lyra appelait Will au secours et que Will esayait de la tirer de ses griffes. Comment Lyra était incapable de poursuivre, étouffée par les larmes, son daemon-martre continua le récit pour elle.

"Il y a quelques semaines, alors que nous étions au Jardin Botanique, pour le solstice d'été, un ange est apparu. Une ange, plus précisément. Elle nous a parlé d'une catastrophe à venir, qui allait bouleverser l'équilibre des mondes. Et elle vient de se produire.

\- Co... Quoi ?

\- Cette catastrophe dont l'ange a parlé, c'est celle qui a détruit l'abîme dans lequel vous étiez plongé, expliqua Pan, l'air mal-à-l'aise. Comment dire ?... L'abîme a disparu, et vous a donc relâché avant de s'évaporer. Mais le problème, c'est quen disparaissant, il a rétabli le cours du temps normal dans un monde précis. Lord Asriel, vous vous souvenez de votre forteresse, dans l'autre monde ? Là où il y avait des anges, des Gallivespiens, et toutes sortes de créatures et de technologies ? Eh bien, l'abîme avait arrêté le temps dans cette dimension, puisque tous ceu qui y vivaient n'étaient pas originaires de ce monde. C'était en quelque sorte pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer avant de dépérir quand les fenêtres seraient fermées. Quand l'abîme a disparu, ce monde s'est remis en marche. Et, le problème, c'est que vos anciens soldats se sont alliés aux anges de Métatron. Et comme le temps n'a pas bougé pour eux...

\- Ils pensent toujours qu'il faut tuer Lyra pour empêcher une nouvelle Chute, conclut Will."  
Lyra, dans ses bras, trembla à ces mots. Il resserra son étreinte et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes, promettant de ne laisser personne lui faire le moindre mal. Puis le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les parents de Lyra. Un amour sans borne, une détermination sans faille brillaient dans son regard. L'ange lui avait permis de quitter son monde pour protéger sa bien-aimée dans celui-ci. Il aurait affronté Métatron lui-même, s'il avait pu, pour en finir. Mais sa place était auprès de Lyra, pour la rassurer. Elle qui pleurait si rarement en était enfant, sanglotait en silence. Lord Asriel songea soudainement qu'elle avait du voir et subir des choses dont elle ne leur avait pas parler, parce que malgré la force qui émanait d'elle, elle tremblait, et paraissait incertaine.

Will lut dans ses yeux qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une question, alors il déclara qu'il était temps de dormir ; ils parleraient demain, ce serait mieux. Puis Lyra se leva avec un effort visible, et approuva sa proposition. Avec un sourire faux, elle ajouta qu'elle devrait leur faire de nouveaux vêtements, pour se fondre dans le décors. Puis elle leur demanda de la suivre jusqu'à leurs chambres. Ils montèrent un étage, et Lyra leur signala, à voix basse, où dormaient les enfants, où se trouvait son bureau, et où ils pourraient dormir. Puis elle et Will disparurent, avec un faible "bonne nuit", dansune autre chambre. Mme. Coulter ne s'étonna même pas de penser qu'ils partageraient une chambre. En fait, elle était presque plus surprise de constater que cela signifiait qu'elle allait dormir avec Asriel, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité. Son amant lui glissa un regard indéchiffrables, et elle sut qu'il avait pensé la même chose qu'elle. Alors ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, se déshabillèrent et, couchés l'un dans l'autre, ne purent s'empêcher de parler de Lyra et de Will, de tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits en si peu de temps.

Dans une chambre voisine, Lyra et Will étaient enlacés sous le voile du lit à baldaquin de la jeune femme. Ses larmes avaient séché, sa voix ne tremblait plus. Elle était inquiète, mais le regard de Will posé sur elle lui faisait oublier toutes ses craintes. Ils s'embrassaient, encore et encore, découvrant ces corps jadis si familiers et désormais inconnus avec ferveur. Will embrassait son cou, ses épaules et sa clavicule tandis qu'elle respirait son odeur et se familiarisait avec le contact de sa peau brûlante. Leurs daemons, à côté d'eux, se caressaient, se retrouvaient sous la même forme qu'ils s'étaient quittés, et s'embrassaient comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Très vite, les deux jeunes amoureux se couchèrent, toujours étroitement enlacés, en s'embrassant à l'aveugle. Will s'était défait de sa chemise, et Lyra de ses bottes et bas. Les mains fermes de Will dessinaient des arabesques sensuelles sur le dos de la jeune femme, qui suivait la ligne invisible de son cou, caressant ses lèvres, frôlant sa pomme d'Adam, glissant lentement jusqu'à son torse.

Quand, enfin, ils furent habitués à ses apparences nouvelles, ils commencèrent à parler, avec force murmures et chuchotements.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué, commença Lyra.

\- Moi aussi. Toutes ces années ont été un supplice sans toi. Mais maintenant, je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.

\- Oui... Nous serons ensemble, comme avant... J'aurais tellement voulu te revoir plus tôt. Chaque année, le jour du solstice d'été, je me mettais à pleurer dans le Jardin Botanique, sur notre banc. J'imaginais que tu étais là, tout près de moi, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas te parler, ni t'entendre.

\- Je sais. Il m'arrivait la même chose. Sur tous mes livres, tous mes cahiers, j'écrivais ton nom. Personne ne savait qui tu étais, mais pour moi, c'était devenu un rituel. C'était presque comme si tu étais plus près de moi..."  
Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux défaits et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Je t'aime, ma Lyra.

\- Moi aussi, Will. De tout mon coeur.

\- Tu es devenue magnifique, tu le sais ? Quand tu es arrivée, au Jardin Botanique, j'ai cru rêver... Tu es aussi belle que les anges, Lyra. Et toutes ces choses que tu as faites, ces dernières années... C'est incroyable.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu ne me l'as pas encore dit.

\- Tu sais, mon monde est très différent du tien. Disons que tout est plus règlementé. Alors, j'ai suivi la même vie que beaucoup d'autres de mon âge. Après notre séparation, je suis allé chez Mary, qui n'habitait pas très loin. On a préparé un mensonge à dire aux autorités, parce que j'étais certain que ma mère devait avoir fait une crise et qu'on avait remarqué mon absence. Pour cacher ma main toujours blessée, j'ai commencé à mettre des gants en cuir, prétextant que j'avais une brûlure. Après quelques problèmes avec la police, Mary a été autorisée à vivre avec ma mère et moi, à titre d'aide à domicile. Ma mère allait mieux depuis qu'elle n'était plus seule à la maison avec moi. Je lui ai parlé de toi, en me disant qu'elle ne comprendrait peut-être pas qui tu étais. J'avais besoin de lui parler de toi. Je crois qu'elle a commencé à comprendre que j'avais voyagé ; que j'avais vécut des expériences uniques et étranges ; que j'étais tombé amoureux. (En parlant, il avait caressé la joue de Lyra, qui lui souriait tendrement.) Par la suite, je suis retourné à l'école. Au collège, en fait. Là-bas, personne ne me connaissait, alors j'ai décidé que je pouvais être qui je voulais : j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux cours, à montrer de l'intérêt pour les sciences. J'ai même commencé à pratiquer différents arts martiaux, pour défouler toute la colère que je ressentais à l'époque quand je pensais à notre séparation. Je me suis fait quelques amis, des types qui participaient aux mêmes cours que moi ou que je croisais sur le chemin du collège. Avec le temps, on a commencé à se retrouver tous les matins, et à devenir vraiment amis. Le week-end, j'allais parfois chez eux pour étudier, et pendant les vacances, quand je restais à Oxford et eux non, j'allais au musée. J'ai aidé Mary sur ses recherches sur les plantes des mulefas, et le plus souvent, c'est à elle que je parlais de mes souvenirs. J'ai parlé de mon père à ma mère, mais elle n'a pas du comprendre... Mary et moi sommes devenus assez proches avec le temps, et je crois qu'on peut dire que j'étais heureux. Le jour du solstice d'été, par contre, je devenais complètement morose. J'étais fou de joie à l'idée de te retrouver, mais comme physiquement, tu n'étais pas là... Parfois je rêvais de toi. Je te revoyais avec ton aléthiomètre, avec tes grands yeux, avec ton sourire... Je repensais à toutes les fois où tu avais été près de moi, et je regrettais de me pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais plus tôt."  
Il s'interrompit, avec un soupir. Lyra s'étira pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains entourèrent le cou du jeune homme, et il s'abandonna à ce nouveau baiser, qu'il aurait voulu faire durer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Quand ils durent se détacher pour respirer, Will reprit son récit et jouant avec les mèches dorées de Lyra.

"Quand j'ai passé mon certificat de fin d'études, je me suis lancé dans la médecine. Mon rêve était de me rendre utile aux gens en les soignant. Comme tu m'as soigné. Et j'étais plutôt doué : avec le poignard subtil, j'avais appris à détecter les choses et à les comprendre sans vraiment les chercher ; de ce fait, mes études de médecine résidaient surtout dans l'apprentissage de... comment dire ? Il fallait que je saches expliquer les maladies, et pas seulement que je détecte les symptômes, tu vois ? Mais les études de médecine sont très longues, dans mon monde. Alors je m'intéressais aussi à la biologie et à l'histoire. J'ai découvert des oeuvres que je n'aurais jamais lu avant de te connaître. J'ignore si elles existent dans ton monde, mais si c'est le cas, alors je pense que tu dois les connaître. Les mots sur le papier avaient le pouvoir de me calmer ; j'allais toujours en cours de sciences avec un livre de Byron ou de Blake. Apprendre des choses me rendait heureux, et curieux ; plus j'apprendais, plus je voulais découvrir. Grâce à des reportages, j'ai découvert des régions du monde que je n'aurais jamais pu voir en vrai ; c'était ma façon de voyager. Mais, à dire vrai... Ces dernières années, je perdais toute volonté de me battre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Un jour, quand j'avais vingt ans, ma mère est morte. AVC. On a rien pu faire. Quand l'ambulance est arrivée, c'était déjà trop tard. (Même si Lyra ne comprenait pas les mots "AVC" ou "ambulance", elle se sentait malheureuse pour lui, qui avait toujours tant aimé sa mère.) Et après, Mary est tombée malade. Un cancer du pancréas. Insoignable. C'était horriblement frustrant de la voir dépérir en étant médecin, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Quand je l'ai quittée, pour venir ici, elle était en phase terminale. Elle mourra bientôt, mais elle ne voulait pas que je la voies dans cet état. Alors, quand je lui ai parlé de cet ange qui m'a proposé de te rejoindre ici, elle m'a encouragé à le faire. Elle savait que rien ne me reliait vraiment à mon monde, à par elle et ma mère. Elle savait que je t'aimais toujours, que je t'aimerais toujours, et elle voulait que je viennes ici pour vivre heureux ici.

\- Mary était... est une personne incroyable. J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour elle...

\- Tu peu, peut-être. Dans mon sac, il y a quelque chose qu'elle voulait t'offrir. Attends, je vais te le donner. (Il se saisit de son sac à dos, dans lequel il avait glissé quelques livres et cahiers, ainsi que deux sacs de papier colorés.) Voilà. Ça, c'est un cadeau de la part de Mary. Et ça, c'est de ma part.

\- Oh, Will ! il ne fallait pas ! Je suis déjà folle de joie parce que tu es là, il ne fallait pas...

\- Shh, vas-y, ouvre."  
Lyra obéit, et déchira, hésitante, le papier du cadeau de Mary. Pantalaimon, perché sur son épaule, se pencha en avant pour essayer de repérer la surprise, et s'exclama avec étonnement quand Lyra fit sortir du sachet une figurine en marbre :

"C'est une martre !

\- C'est toi, Pan ! Mary se souvenait de ta forme définitive, expliqua Will avec un sourire, alors elle n'a pas su résister en trouvant cette figurine. Elle disait toujours que c'était 'comme une petite part de Lyra', avec nous.

\- Oh, Mary... Merci de tout coeur, c'est magnifique..., chuchota Lyra, éblouie.

\- Tiens, et ça, c'est de ma part. Ferme les yeux, je veux que tu devines."  
Lyra s'éxécuta, mais Pan dut attendre que Kirjava lui fasse une remarque pour fermer les yeux. Alors Will prit la main de Lyra, et sortit du sachet un bracelet en argent, orné de charms divers et variés, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de lui offrir. Lyra, en sentant le poids du métal sur son poignet, frémit, surprise, et demanda :

"C'est un bracelet ?

\- Oui. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux."  
La bouche de Lyra forma un rond net lorsqu'elle découvrit le bijou à son poignet. Dans son monde, les bracelets n'étaient pas comme cela ; on ne pouvait pas les personnaliser, ni même y ajouter des perles. Celui de Will était différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait : il n'était pas aussi lourd qu'elle l'avait cru, et brillait d'une lueur argentée dans l'ombre du baldaquin. De petites perles, que Will appelait "charms" s'alignaient, avec des motifs différents. Par exemple, l'un des charms représentait un soleil ; un autre portait l'inscription "aletheia" (vérité, en grec) ; un autre ressemblait à une fée ; un autre à un masque de carnaval vénitien, et ainsi de suite. Lyra était encore plus éblouie qu'elle ne l'avait été par le cadeau de Mary. Elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de Will avec un murmure joyeux. Le jeune homme l'attira contre lui en riant, et lui demanda si ça lui plaisait.

"Si ça me plaît ? Will, c'est le plus beau bracelet que j'ai jamais vu ! Oh, merci, c'est vraiment magnifique. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire de si belles choses...

\- Dans mon monde, ils sont assez courants. Tu vois, on peut choisir tous les charms que l'on veut, et les aligner comme ça nous chante. Chaque bracelet est en quelque sorte unique. Moi, je l'ai ai choisi parce qu'ils me faisaient penser à toi. Là, le masque de carnaval, parce que tu savais mentir et leurrer tout le monde, même ce roi des ours. La fée, parce qu'elle me rappelait la façon dont tu te concentrais en lisant l'aléthiomètre. J'ai fait graver "aletheia", sur celui-là, justement en pensant à ça.

\- Et le soleil ?

\- Ça, c'est tout simplement parce que, pour moi, tu es aussi rayonnante que le soleil, murmura-t-il."  
Lyra rougit et le remercia encore, pendant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras et l'allongeait près de lui. Il lui annonça aussi qu'il avait gardé certains livres et cahiers de Mary, sur les recherches qu'ils avaient mené dans leur monde. Lyra se promit de les lire au plus vite, et se serait déjà relevée pour commencer sa lecture si Will ne l'avait pas retenue. En regardant sa montre, il d´couvrit que l'heure était déjà bien avancée, et qu'il valait peut-être mieux que Lyra se repose un peu. Après tout, elle s'était levée tôt, récemment, dans l'attente nerveuse du retour de Will. Après une protestation, Lyra accepta de se coucher ; d'abord, elle enfila sa robe de chambre, qui ne lui tenait pas vraiment chaud, mais qui permettait de sentir la chaleur de Will d'encore plus près. Avant de s'endormir, il embrassa sa bien-aimée avec tendresse, et elle lui souhaita bonne nuit en baîllant. Il sourit, et, resserrant son étreinte, céda à son tour au sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mère et femme

**Chapitre 2 : Mère et femme**

Lyra se réveillait toujours aux aurores. Ses longues nuits d'étude et son goût prononcé pour le café l'avaient habituée à dormir peu et à ne pas se sentir fatiguée pendant la journée. Le lendemain qui succédait à l'arrivée de Will, la jeune femme ouvrit ses grands yeux endormis vers sept heures moins dix. Pendant quelques minutes, elle s'autorisa à ne pas bouger, afin de ne pas troubler le sommeil encore profond du jeune homme. Puis elle s'arracha à contre-coeur à la chaleur de ses bras, en prenant soin de ne pas le déranger, et suivit Pan dans la salle de bain en face de sa chambre. Son daemon lissait méticuleusement sa fourrure pendant qu'elle prenait son bain. Lyra lava ses cheveux longs à grande eau, non sans se plaindre en marmonnant qu'ils s'emmêlaient toujours quand elle les laissa pousser, provoquant le sourire moqueur de Pan, qui roula les yeux pour appuyer son sarcasme. Puis, armée d'un peigne et d'une lotion parfumée, elle lissa sa chevelure mouillée et frotta soigneusement ses mèches bouclée jusqu'à produire une mousse blanche. Pendant que le produit agissait, la jeune femme se savonnait le reste du corps, et très vite Pantalaimon ne put plus distinguer la silhouette de son humaine dans la mousse du bain.

Assis sur un tabouret près d'elle, le daemon et le corps commencèrent à bavarder. Ils parlèrent d'abord du travail qui attendait Lyra à la boutique, surtout si elle devait ajouter aux commandes déjà existantes les vêtements pour Will et ses parents. Ensuite, il fallait aussi qu'elle pense à avertir le Maître de Jordan, qui l'avait vue grandir, et à qui elle ne voulait pas cacher leur retour plus longtemps. Surtout, Lyra voulait lui présenter Will, ainsi qu'à Dame Hannah, car elle leur avait parlé de lui à plusieurs reprises, et elle voulait à tout prix qu'ils puissent se rencontrer. Pendant que Lyra rinçait ses cheveux, Pan lui demanda ce qu'il faudrait dire aux garçons aux sujet de Will et des deux autres invités ; surtout en sachant que Johnathan était le fils de Lord Asriel. S'il n'y avait eu que Corvus, Lyra n'aurait pas hésiter à lui dire toute la vérité ; mais il lui était difficile de s'imaginer dire à son frère que leur père, qui les avait tour à tour abandonné, était de retour, et dans leur maison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement mentir et lui raconter qu'il n'était qu'une connaissance. Evidemment, tout aurait été plus simple si elle les avait conduit à Jordan, le temps de se préparer à expliquer ce genre de choses. Lyra soupira et son daemon comprit : ils devraient dire la vérité en espérant que le jeune garçon n'en serait pas trop bouleversé.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait envoyer les garçons jouer avec Grace pour la journée, proposa Pantalaimon sans enthousiasme. Tu sais, pour que ça ne leur change pas trop de leurs habitudes.

\- Ouais... Mais on ne les leurrera pas très longtemps avec ça. Johnathan n'y fera peut-être pas attention, mais Corvus remarquera tout de suite si on essaie de les duper."  
Lyra se leva, trempée, et sortit de son bain pour se sécher. Puis vint l'étape dangereuse de l'habillage. De retour dans sa chambre -où Will dormait toujours-, la jeune tailleuse ouvrit son armoire et regarda ses vêtements, plongée en pleine réflexion. Dans l'Oxford de Lyra, les femmes ne portaient que des robes ou des jupes, qui devaient en plus descendre sous le genou, voire au niveau de la cheville. Lyra, si elle refusait catégoriquement de porter un pantalon, trouvait tout de même que cette loi était injustifiée. Au cours de ses voyages, elle avait vu des tenues de toutes sortes, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, et elle avait retenu une chose : une robe longue est très encombrante pour marcher librement. De retour de son voyage dans l'empire Ottoman, elle avait commencé à dessiner des modèles de robes plus courtes, plus souples, qui lui offraient plus de liberté de mouvement. Les premiers temps, les gens dans la rue s'étaient retournés sur son passage, outrés ou simplement abasourdis. Puis avec le temps, d'autres femmes avaient imité Lyra, pour de multiples raisons, et personne ne s'était plus étonné de voir les chevilles des demoiselles.

Après de longues minutes de doute, Lyra tira de son armoire un chemisier blanc, classique, et une robe-bustier noire qu'elle enfilerait par dessus. Ensuite, elle glissa ses petits pieds dans ses bas, les ajusta correctement au niveau de la cuisse, et noua ses bottes avec des gestes vifs. Quand elle voulut quitter sa chambre, un faible grognement l'interrompit. Dans le lit, Will s'était réveillé -peut-être à cause du bruit- et cherchait à présent Lyra du regard. La jeune femme sourit et le rejoignit, avant de déposer un baiser volage sur sa joue. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la retenir, et elle s'écrasa sur lui, ce qui le fit rire.

"Bonjour, toi, murmura Lyra, amusée.

\- Salut. Déjà habillée ? Quelle heure...

\- Shhh, il est encore tôt. Dors. Je vais justement travailler à la boutique ; il te faut des vêtements adaptés à mon Oxford, non ?

\- Tu pars déjà ? grommella Will en posant son front sur son épaule.

\- Non, pas encore. Je prends de l'avance, c'est tout. Tu as faim ? Je comptais aller manger."  
Will se tira maladroitement du lit, et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée. Lyra prépara du café, et ne put s'empêcher de rappeller à Will comment, à leur première rencontre, il lui avait appris à cuisiner. Il eut un petit rire à ce souvenir, et la regarda sortir d'un panier en osier des petits pains. Elle lui expliqua que, dans un village de l'empire Ottoman, des femmes lui avaient appris à faire du pain ; elle avait retenu leurs conseils et en faisait désormais régulièrement pour grignoter à l'atelier, ou pour le goûter des enfants. Elle sortit aussi un pot de confiture et du beurre d'un placard, pour le cas où il en voudrait. Puis elle se retourna pour éteindre le feu du café. Il avait sorti deux tasses d'un vaissellier, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille de lait et du sucre, et servit le café encore chaud pendant que Lyra s'asseyait.

"Un sucre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Deux. Merci, dit-elle lorsqu'il lui tendit sa tasse.

\- De rien. Eh, ils sont vraiment bons, tes petits pains. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient secs, puisque tu ne les as pas fait aujourd'hui, mais pas du tout...

\- Dans ton monde, on fait le pain tous les jours ? s'étonna Lyra.

\- Oui. Les boulangers se lèvent très tôts pour préparer du pain, qu'ils vendent pendant la journée et... J'imagine qu'ils jettent le reste le soir."  
Lyra le regarda, effarée, et il sourit. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, distraits par leur conversation, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir. La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut avant de se reprendre, et elle sourit en acueuillant le nouveau venu :

"Bonjour, Corvus. Bien dormi ?"  
Will se retourna pour regarder le garçon, et eut une étrange impression en le regardant. Corvus tenait son nom de la forme préférée de son daemon, Persépine, qui passait le plus souvent de sa forme de corneille à celle de corbeau. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient noirs comme le jais, mais ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu, intense et lumineux. Son visage était fin, mais il n'avait pas le même air enfantin et joyeux qu'arboraient en général les autres enfants de son âge. Quand il repéra Will, son regard se fit méfiant, et son daemon se mit à tiquer, comme effrayé. Ce que Will ne pouvait pas remarquer, d'ailleurs, c'était que la ressemblance entre lui et le garçon était frappante, et que ce même air adulte et ombrageux, il l'avait eu lui aussi, dès son plus jeune âge. Lyra, elle, pouvait le voir, et elle en eut le souffle coupé un instant.

"Corvus, je te présente Will Parry. C'est un excellent ami à moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens t'assoeir. Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Will, répéta le garçon en clignant les yeux, curieux. Bonjour, M'sieur Will. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu tout à l'heure, Miss Lyra. Bonjour à vous aussi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Viens là, trésor. Tu veux du lait ?

\- Je veux bien, la remercia le garçon."  
Will assistait à la plus étonnante des transformations : Corvus, qui l'avait d'abord regardé comme s'il allait se jeter sur lui ou le jeter dehors, s'était détendu dès que Lyra s'était adressée à lui. Un sourire était né sur son visage, plein d'affection et de respect. Il lui parlait toujours en disant "Miss", et se montrait très poli. Lyra, de son côté, lui souriait avec douceur, comme une mère, et lui expliquait que Will, ainsi que deux autres personnes, étaient arrivés à Oxford la veille au soir, et qu'elle les avait invité à rester chez elle. Visiblement, elle avait déjà du lui parler de Will, parce que le jeune garçon lâcha un " _le_ Will ?" sourd, impressionné, après qu'elle lui ait expliqué la situation. Par la suite, il se montra très poli et très sympathique envers Will, qui commençait à l'apprécier.

"Vous allez travailler aujourd'hui, Miss Lyra ? Mais M'sieur Will va pas rester seul ici, nan ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, trésor. Je vais déjà lui donner de nouveaux vêtements, et après il sera libre de visiter notre belle ville. Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourras lui montrer, avec Johnathan ?

\- Pas de problème. Je préviendrais Nath' quand il sera réveillé.

\- Et, aussi... Corvus, il faut que je te préviennes. Les deux autres invités sont Lord Asriel et Mme. Coulter. (Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux.) Mes parents, et le père de Johnathan. Alors, je vais le prévenir, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit mal-à-l'aise. Si c'est le cas, vous n'avez qu'à sortir en ville, d'accord ?

\- ... Oui, Miss Lyra, je veillerai sur Nath', promis."  
Lyra le remercia, puis l'envoya se laver avec fermeté. Quand il eut disparu, silhouette enjouée et vive, dans les escaliers, elle soupira, et Will prit sa main pour la soutenir. Elle lui assura d'un regard que tout allait bien ; puis elle se souvint de son travail à faire. Comme elle se mettait à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il devenait impossible de la suivre : elle demanda à Will s'il pouvait ramasser la table pendant qu'elle cherchait son mètre de couturière, et disparut avec Pan sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Will et Kirjava échangèrent un regard amusé en la voyant partir au travail. Il commençait à ranger la table, en jetant les miettes de pain dans un sac, en mettant les tasses et les assiettes dans l'évier, quand Lord Asriel arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne dit rien, ce qui irrita vaguement le jeune homme, qui le salua en marmonnant et décida de le laisser se débrouiller avec son petit-déjeuner.

"Où est ma fille ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi. Partie travailler, lâcha Will. Elle a parlé de mesures à prendre pour des vêtements.

\- Ah. Quand rentrera-t-elle ?

\- Quand elle aura fini, j'imagine ? Ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez encore ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir passer du temps en sa compagnie. Je suis son père...

\- Ça ne vous préoccupait pas tant que ça quand elle était enfant. Ecoutez, je ne vous connais pas, c'est vrai, et je n'aime pas juger les gens au premier abord. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que Lyra a souffert à cause de vous. Et de Madame Coulter. Elle n'aurait jamais du subir la moitié de ce qui lui est arrivé, et ça lui est arrivé justement parce que ni vous ni elle n'avez pris la peine de reconnaître qu'elle était votre fille. Vous ne faisiez que calculer votre intérêt dans cette histoire.

\- Espèce de...

\- Vous pouvez m'insulter autant que vous voulez, vous savez que c'est vrai. Si vous tenez vraiment à Lyra, prouvez-le. Montrez-lui que vous n'êtes pas seulement le monstre qui a tué son meilleur ami."  
Lord Asriel ouvrit la bouche, mais l'image de Lyra, ce jour-là, dans le pôle Nord, qui criait à son ami de courir, s'imposa à son esprit, et il se tut. Comment pouvait-il répondre alors qu'il avait fait ce que Will disait ? Lyra avait traversé tous les dangers pour venir le rejoindre, lui apporter son aide, et il l'avait trahie. Il l'avait privée de la seule personne à qui elle aurait encore pu s'accrocher dans un autre monde. Ensuite Will était arrivé dans sa vie ; mais s'ils s'étaient rendus dans le monde des morts, c'était à nouveau pour trouver Roger. Will avait raison : la vie de Lyra aurait été mille fois plus simple, si elle avait grandi parmi les Gitans, par exemple. Sans être la fille de Lord Asriel ou de Marisa Coulter. Et cette pensée le faisait se sentir terriblement coupable.

"Me revoilà ! Je n'ai pas été trop l... Oh, Lord Asriel ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà debout..."  
Lyra était de retour, un mètre et un cahier à la main. Ses yeux passaient de Will à son père avec inquiétude. Lord Asriel, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique. Quand était-elle devenue si belle, si élancée, si gracieuse ? L'avait-elle toujours été ? Avait-il seulement daigné la regarder pour remarquer la couleur profonde de ses yeux ? Sentant la tension dans l'air, Lyra se racla la gorge et déclara qu'elle devait prendre leurs mesures, ainsi qu'à Mme. Coulter, si elle voulait les habiller correctement. Comme Will avait déjà mangé, il fut le premier à être mesuré : longueur des bras, des jambes, tour des épaules, et autres expressions étranges qu'il n'avait pas retenu. Pendant ce temps, Lord Asriel les observait, et serrait les dents en voyant Lyra sourire si sincèrement quand il lui parlait. Son daemon-léopard des neiges lui donna une pichenette de la queue pour attirer son attention, et demanda d'une voix étrangement douce :

"Quand as-tu commencé à ressentir de la jalousie pour elle ?"

L'homme ne répondit rien, agacé. Quand Lyra, après une hésitation, l'appela pour prendre ses mesures, à lui aussi, il hésita à son tour, avant de se laisser faire. Pendant qu'elle notait des nombres et des symboles sur son petit cahier, Lyra marmonnait des choses telles que "je crois que le gris serait mieux" ou "il faudra faire attention aux épaules", et, s'il ne comprenait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, Lord Asriel l'écoutait avec attention. Quand elle eut fini, Lyra lança un "et voilàà !" joyeux, et déclara que Corvus devait s'être douché et qu'ils devraient en faire autant. Effectivement, le jeune garçon descendit l'escalier au même moment, et son regard se transforma à nouveau : selon la personne qu'il regardait, il paraissait plus ou moins tendu, plus ou moins détendu. Quand Lyra le présenta à Lord Asriel, il se calma un peu, mais pas autant qu'avec Will, par exemple, et seule Lyra comprenait pourquoi. Aux yeux de Corvus, qui adorait Lyra et avait été abandonné par sa mère, il fallait être un monstre pour abandonner ses enfants : or, Lord Asriel en avait abandonné deux -dont un qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. La jeune femme lança un regard insistant à son fils adoptif, pour l'inciter à ne pas être trop rancunier, puis elle déclara qu'elle devait se rendre dans la boutique.

"Appelez-moi quand Mme. Coulter sera réveillée. Je suis dans l'atelier si vous avez besoin de moi, dit-elle en partant."

Avant de sortir, elle embrassa Will, ébouriffa les cheveux de Corvus, et salua d'un geste de la main Lord Asriel. Puis Corvus annonça qu'il allait devoir réveiller Johnathan, sinon ils ne pourraient pas travailler leur leçon de piano. Sur ces mots, il retourna dans sa chambre en trottinant, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de reproches, puis Lord Asriel, chose exceptionnelle, céda. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du séjour. Alors Will monta à la suite de Corvus, et alla se doucher.

Resté seul, Lord Asriel passa sa main sur son front, exténué et anéanti. Stelmaria, qui détestait le voir si vulnérable, lui donna un coup de patte au genou pour l'inciter à se reprendre.

"Asriel, ça suffit. Tu dois te ressaisir. Pourquoi tu prends autant à coeur les mots de ce gamin ?

\- Stelmaria... Avant, je l'aurais gifflé pour m'avoir parlé comme ça. Mais dix ans ont passé pour eux. Lyra et ce garçon ne sont plus des enfants ; je ne peux pas contraindre Lyra à m'obéir ou à me répondre alors qu'elle nous héberge...

\- Mais Lyra est ta fille, Asriel. Tu en aurais le droit.

\- Et alors quoi ? qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui reprocher, dis-moi ? Elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde pour me jeter dehors, pour essayer de me tuer... Moi... Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait attention à elle, à l'époque. Tu le sais toi ?

\- Oui. Parce qu'elle était la fille de Marisa autant que la tienne ; tu n'as jamais rien su partager. Parce qu'on t'a retiré tes biens à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que tu étais son père, mais que tu voulais qu'elle te respecte comme tel. (Elle s'interrompit.) Je crois qu'il aurait fallu la reconnaître dès sa naissance. Elle aurait été Lyra Belacqua, fille de Lord Asriel et de Marisa Coulter, et alors ? elle aurait su qui elle était.

\- Elle aurait eu une famille, et j'aurais pu m'occuper d'elle... (La voix de l'homme se brisa, et il s'obligea à reprendre contenance.) Le garçon dit que je dois lui prouver que je tiens à elle. Comment suis-je censé faire ça, alors qu'elle a tellement grandi ?

\- Je l'ignore."

Puis Stelamria émit un faible grognement guttural, et l'homme perçut une ombre sur sa droite. Evidemment, elle devait arriver quand il était le plus en colère...

"Qu'y a-t-il, Marisa... ?"  
Il se retourna, et découvrit, en lieu et place de sa maîtresse, Lyra, dont l'ombre désormais féminine l'avait confondu.

"Lyra ? Je t'ai prise pour Marisa, pardon...

\- Pas grave. Vous n'êtes pas encore réveillé, ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde, l'excusa-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai oublié de prendre mon carnet à croquis... Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? il traîne toujours par là...

\- Des croquis ? Non, je n'ai rien vu. Tu avais un petit carnet avec toi, tout à l'heure, mais tu l'as emporté.

\- Hum... Je l'ai peut-être emmené sans m'en souvenir... ? Mince. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Je retourne bosser. A plus tard, Lord Asriel !"

Et Lyra repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, son daemon à ses côtés. Lord Asriel ferma les yeux un moment, attendant son départ pour s'accorder un soupir, quand il entendit un sifflement, suivi de :

"Ah ! Madame Coulter... Vous m'avez fait peur. Tiens, vous tombez bien, il me faut vos mesures. Bougez pas."  
Au niveau des escaliers, Pantalaimon avait aperçu la forme brillante et malfaisante du singe doré qui servait de daemon à Mme. Coulter, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, par réflexe, de siffler, menaçant. Quelque part, Lyra n'avait jamais réussi à oublier que ce daemon avait essayé de voler son aléthiomètre, de faire du mal à Pan et de les tuer. Même en sachant qu'il était le daemon de sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas simplement l'accepter comme Stelmaria. Et puis, leur relation était différente, puisqu'elle avait considéré Asriel comme son oncle, alors que Marisa n'avait jamais été qu'une très belle femme qui lui promettait de voyager dans le Nord. Pendant que Lyra notait les mesures de la femme, son daemon surveillait d'un oeil froid le singe doré, inquiet et menaçant. Mme. Coulter sentit cette atmosphère de crainte et de méfiante qu'elle dégageait, et lâcha à l'intention de Pan :  
"Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de ne pas vouloir te jeter sur mon daemon.

\- Madame Coulter, la prévint Lyra sans laisser à Pan le temps de répondre. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, allez-y. Mais, si Pantalaimon doit montrer de l'indifférence envers votre singe, apprenez-lui à ne pas fouiner dans mes affaires pendant que je m'occupe de vous mesurer. Vu ?"  
Effectivement, le singe doré était grimpé sur une bibliothèque, sur le porte-manteau, et avait laissé traîner ses pattes noires sur la couverture des livres que Lyra lisait, et dans la veste que Lyra portait. Pris sur le fait, le singe descendit de son perchoir, et monta sur l'épaule de Mme. Coulter dès que Lyra fut assez loin. Son regard trahissait toute sa colère, toute sa curiosité perverse. Et la jeune femme se demanda s'il était prudent de laisser ce daemon maléfique traîner dans sa maison en toute liberté. Mais, se dit-elle, elle ne pouvait pas décemment enfermer sa mère dans sa chambre jusqu'à son retour. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance, ou de compter sur la vivacité de réaction de Corvus et Johnathan.  
Avant de sortir pour de bon, Lyra jeta un regard noir au daemon-singe, et se retint de dire "tiens-toi à carreau sinon je t'enchaîne".

Marisa Coulter jura, traitant Lyra de "petite insolente", et se retourna vers Lord Asriel, qui n'avait pas jugé utile d'intervenir dans la conversation. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais il était loin d'être impressionné.

"Tu étais donc là. Ça ne t'a pas dérangé que _ta_ fille me parle sur ce ton ?

\- _Notre_ fille, Marisa, _notre_ fille. Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi.

\- C'est _toi_ qui l'a élevée, rétorqua Marisa.

\- Elle s'est élevée toute seule. Et tu peux bien rejetter la faute de son éducation désastreuse sur moi, toi qui n'était pas là.

\- Oh, tais-toi ! ne me fais pas croire que tu as été un père eemplaire. Je ne suis pas la méchante de l'histoire, Asriel, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, et c'est à cause de ton charme fou que Lyra a essayé de te fuir à trois reprises.

\- Je te dis de te taire !"  
Mme. Coulter se jeta sur lui, imitée par le singe doré, mais il était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, et n'éprouva aucune difficulté à l'immobiliser. Humiliée, sa maîtresse serra les dents pour s'interdir de lui demander grâce, alors que son daemon se tordait de douleur, entre les mâchoires du léopard des neiges. Mais Lord Asriel n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser dominer par ses sentiments ; il refusa de la libérer tant qu'elle ne le lui aurait pas demandé. Un autre que lui aurait fait pire, et lui aurait demandé de supplier, mais malgré son dégoût par l'irascibilité de Marisa, une part de lui-même l'aimait trop, et se sentait trop attiré par elle pour lui faire du mal. D'ailleurs, Stelmaria faisait de son mieux pour ne pas blesser le singe, se contentant de maintenir une certaine pression. Les deux amants se défièrents du regard, elle vaincue et rebelle, lui dominant et las. Leur duel visuel dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Mme. Coulter avait serré les poings à s'en faire mal aux paumes pour résister à la douleur. Mais elle finit par céder, avec un faible "ça suffit", et il la libéra avant de l'étreindre passionnément, presque désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.  
Mme. Coulter le laissa faire, et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, aveuglément, doucement, pleine de passion. La douleur la rendait belle, constata Lord Asriel, qui repensa inconsciemment à cette nuit, des années plus tôt, où ils avaient conçu Lyra. Elle y repensa elle aussi, et son esprit lui rappella aussi les mots de désespoir qu'elle avait dit à Asriel, dans sa forteresse, pendant qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de protéger les daemons de Lyra et Will.

"Nous aurions du nous marier, et élever notre fille ensemble.

\- Tu dois avoir raison. A l'époque, je pensais vraiment que notre liaison serait sans concéquence. Que même avec Lyra, ça n'aurait pas d'incidence.

\- Nous étions idiots. Nous avions vingt ans... Lyra est aujourd'hui un peu plus âgée que nous à l'époque, remarqua-t-elle. C'est étrange, quand on y pense."

Alors qu'elle se séparait des bras d'Asriel, deux séries de bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la cage de l'escalier, et deux enfants descendirent en trombe en riant. L'un d'eux était Corvus, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus, déjà habillé ; l'autre, un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, portait encore son pyjama, et frottait ses yeux endormis. Il ne se réveilla qu'en apercevant Lord Asriel et Mme. Coulter, qui le regardaient, sous le choc.

"Vous devez être les invités dont Corvus m'a parlé. Bonjour, je m'appelle Johnathan, et elle, là, c'est mon daemon, Gemyn. Content de vous rencontrer, Lord Asriel et Mme. Coulter."

En parlant, il avait tendu la main vers eux, une toute petite main d'enfant, et qui pourtant serra les leurs avec fermeté et assurance. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Lyra, quand elle était petite : mêmes yeux effrontés, même sang-froid insolent, et même douceur. Son daemon avait même la forme d'une hermine blanche, comme Pan à une époque. Pendant que les deux adultes dévisageaient les enfants de Lyra, ceux-ci se rendirent, toujours aussi bruyants, dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner de Johnathan. Lord Asriel était maintenant blême, et pensait sans relâche à cette nuit avec Ruta Skadi qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Mme. Coulter, de son côté, était bouleversée par la ressemblance entre les enfants et Lyra. Car, si Lyra avait remarqué combien Will et Corvus se ressemblaient, elle n'avait pas réalisé que le garçon avait les yeux de la même couleur qu'elle, et que Johnathan était tout son portrait. Si l'écart d'âge n'avait pas été si mince, on aurait pu penser sans aucun doute que Lyra était bel et bien la mère des deux petits.

Dnas l'atelier à l'étage de la boutique de tailleur, Lyra s'était déjà mise au travail. Elle voulait profité du laps de temps qui séparait son arrivée de celle de ses collègues pour commencer les vêtements de ses invités, et commença sans réfléchir par ceux de Will. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient les patrons de différents modèles de costumes. Elle ne cherchait pas quelque chose de précis, mais feuilletait le livre en quête de ce qui pourrait plaire au jeune homme. Avec ses cheveux sombres, il fallait éviter de l'habiller tout en noir, pour éviter l'effet "corbeau" ; et vu sa taille et sa carrure, elle ne pouvait pas l'habiller comme un petit collégien. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'adapté, mais la question était de trouver la perle rare, dans les coloris adéquats, et de ne pas mettre Will mal-à-l'aise en lui faisant porter un costume trop habillé.

"Plutôt que du noir, qu'est-ce que tu penses du gris foncé, Pan ? Le marron ne lui irait pas, je crois. Ce serait trop fade... Et puis, on ne peut pas luui faire porter un costume de gala, ce serait trop... Trop. Ah... C'est tellement plus simple d'habiller les femmes, on a plus de choix.

\- Ne te désespère pas. Le gris foncé pourrait convenir, regarde. Mais il faut doser les nuances, dans ce cas. Là, cette teinte pourrait être bien."  
Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes de bavardage pour arriver à s'entendre, l'un jugeant telle coupe trop étroite, l'autre assurant que celle-là ne convenait qu'aux enfants. Puis la jeune femme s'arma de ciseaux, trouva le tissu tant recherché et commença son oeuvre. Couper, plier, coudre. Vérifier les mesures. Recommencer sur différentes pièces de tissu, plus ou moins épais, indéfiniement. Pour certains, ce travail était répétitif, et agaçant. Mais pour Lyra, c'était agréable, et ça l'aidait à se détendre. Quand elle s'occupait et qu'elle travaillait, qu'elle voyait le résultat de son labeur, elle se sentait utile, et le temps passait plus vite. Elle finissait déjà la veste de Will quand, au rez-de-chaussée, la porte s'ouvrit avec un tintement léger. D'abord, elle préféra ne pas appeler la nouvelle arrivante avant d'ètre sûre de savoir de qui venait d'entrer ; alors Pantalaimon, agile, se faufila jusqu'à une mézanine qui donnait sur le rez-de-chaussée, afin de l'identifier. Puis il rentra auprès de son humaine, qui lança :

"Bonjour, Alice ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Lyra ?! Déjà là ? Je croyais que tu ne venais pas avant neuf heures ?

\- J'ai quelques commandes en plus à remplir, il fallait que je me mette au travail pour les rendre au plus vite. Et puis, avec Lily qui est en congé..."  
Alice arriva dans l'atelier, son daemon-hirondelle perché sur l'épaule. Elle se dirigea vers son amie, et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de poser sa propre veste sur sa chaise. Puis elle regarda le travail de Lyra, et les notes qu'elle avait prises.

"Trois commandes ? De la part de qui ?

\- Oh, de vieilles connaissances récemment arrivées à Oxford, mentit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette veste, jusque là ?

\- Bien, bien... La couleur est magnifique, et elle s'accorde parfaitement bien avec toutes les formes de chemises et de vestons. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour la suite. Tu pourrais finir la robe de Miss Bellay ?

\- Uh-huh. (Il y eut un long silence.) Comment tu t'en sors ?

\- Ça avance.

\- Je ne parlais pas de la veste. Je voulais dire... Tu sais, après la mort d'Allen..."  
Lyra lâcha involontairement son aiguille, et dut se pencher en jurant pour la récupérer. Alice se tourna vers elle, quittant la robe des yeux, alertée par le bruit.

"Je vais bien, Alice... Il me manque toujours, mais... Ça ne sert à rien de me torturer avec ça. Il a été malade pendant des mois, des années presque. Je savais qu'il finirait par...

\- C'était quelqu'un de bien. Lily a du se sentir horriblement mal en apprenant sa mort.

\- Je pense aussi... Lily aussi est une fille bien. Je suis contente que Tony prenne soin d'elle.

\- C'est vrai, j'avoue que ça me soulage. Elle est passée par de mauvais moments, c'est bien qu'un garçon aussi gentil l'aie épousée. Tu crois qu'ils vont avoir un enfant ?

\- A ton avis, pourquoi Lily ne vient-elle pas travailler ? Ce n'est pas le deuil d'Allen qui l'empêche de tenir ses ciseaux, elle m'a dit il y a une semaine qu'elle se sentait malade et qu'elle devait appeler un médecin. Et depuis, elle est en congé.

\- Elle est enceinte ?!

\- Shh ! Ce n'est pas sûr, mais avoue que ce serait possible. Elle et Tony sont mariés depuis déjà trois ans, après tout. Ce serait bien pour Grace d'avoir un frère ou une soeur."  
Lyra repensa à la jeune fille, qui était un peu plus âgé que Johnathan, et sourit. Lily n'avait jamais eu une vie facile. Sa famille vivait dans une lointaine campagne du Pays de Galles, mais elle avait quitté ses parents pour travailler en ville. Au début, elle était pleine d'espoirs et de bonne volonté. Elle travaillait chez une famille riche et respectée, tout allait bien. Mais un soir, alors qu'elle se croyait seule dans leur maison, le fils de la famille était arrivé et... Même si Lily n'avait jamais décrit précisément ce qu'il lui avait fait, les résultats étaient là : Lily avait eu des bleus partout sur le corps, et était tombée enceinte de la petite Grace. Pour étouffer l'affaire de viol, la famille chez qui elle travaillait l'avait renvoyée avec une somme confortable, espérant la faire rentrer dans sa campagne perdue. Mais la jeune femme savait trop bien que ses parents la tueraient plutôt que de l'acueuillir avec un enfant issu d'un viol ; alors elle était restée à Oxford. Pendant cette même période, elle avait rencontré Allen, de trois ans son cadet, qui l'avait hébergée et l'avait aidée à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Il était vite devenu un frère pour elle, qui admirait sa bonté d'âme et sa générosité. Il lui avait prouvé que tous les hommes n'étaient pas que des monstres.

Lily avait mis au monde Grace, une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux châtains-roux et aux yeux gris, qui faisait le bonheur de sa mère et de son oncle. Quand Lyra avait rencontré Allen, la petite avait commencé à l'appeler "tante", puisque son "oncle" l'appelait sa "soeur". Ils avaient formé une famille à partir de débris : trois enfants seuls et abandonnés s'étaient trouvés pour devenir des frères et des soeurs. Par extension, Lyra avait présenté Lily et Allen aux Costa, sans savoir que Tony et la jeune mère tomberaient amoureux et finiraient par se marier. Ils formaient un beau couple, et Tony se montrait adorable envers Grace, même s'il n'était pas son père biologique. Dans le fond, une famille, ce n'est pas seulement un rassemblement de personnes qui partagent le même sang ; ce sont des personnes qui s'aiment au point de se supporter tous les jours.

Lyra ralentit ses gestes, un peu émue à force de penser à Allen, qu'elle revoyait couché sur son lit, toussant et fiévreux. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit encore là. Elle avait toujours pu lui parler de tout ; et elle aurait voulu lui présenter Will et ses parents biologiques, pour savoir ce qu'il penserait d'eux. " _Tu me manques, Allen_." Ce qui lui fit penser, ensuite, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas epliquer à Will qui était Allen à ses yeux. Elle devrait le faire avant qu'il ne se méprenne sur leur relation. Aux yeux de Lyra, c'était simple, il était son frère et meilleur ami ; mais dans son monde où les jeunes filles ne sont pas censées passer leurs journée avec les jeunes garçons, beaucoup avaient cru qu'ils étaient plus que ça.

Un nouveau tintement tira Lyra de ses pensées profondes. Laissant Alice sur sa robe, elle descendit et salua une jeune femme qui attendait devant le comptoir.

"Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mon enfant

**Chapitre 3 : "Mon enfant..."**

Will avait passé la majeure partie de la matinée à lire. Dans le bureau de Lyra, il avait découvert une imposante bibliothèque, dont les trois quarts des livres lui étaient inconnus. Les auteurs étaient différents, avaient des sources d'inspiration différentes de ceux qu'il connaissait, pourtant il trouvait des similitudes entre leurs styles. Là, un écrivain nommé Oliver Copper aurait été, dans son monde, classé parmi les auteurs du courant réaliste, et son personnage d' _Andrew Treak_ lui rappelait étrangement ceux de Charles Dickens. Il trouva aussi divers traités d'auteurs français, en langue originale, et s'émerveilla de constater que Lyra n'avait pas fait que voyager ; d'après ses lectures, elle comprenait aussi le français, l'italien, de russe et avait des bases de la plupart des langues latines. Sur son bureau, il remarqua aussi de nombreuses lettres, reliées entre elles par des rubans de couleurs différentes, sur lesquelles il distingua au moins trois écritures différentes, ainsi que des idéogrammes, tels qu'il s'imaginait les caractères chinois ou japonais.

Alors qu'il se plongeait dans sa lecture, il entendit une mélodie au piano, répétée plusieurs fois par deux personnes, comme si on répétait un morceau pour s'en imprégner, le mémoriser et rendre les gestes plus fuides. Descendu dans le salon, il trouva Corvus et Johnathan, le premier debout derrière le second, devant le piano. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns aidait visiblement son ami à s'exercer sur l'agilité de ses doigts, qui devaient passer des noires aux blanches avec souplesse et vivacité. Devant la maladresse du frère de Lyra, il fut obligé de s'assoir près de lui, pour lui donner l'exemple. Les mains de Corvus couraient sur les touches sans encombre ; Will pouvait regarder la concentration et l'amour de la musique écrits sur son visage. Hypnotisé par la beauté de la mélodie, le jeune homme n'osa pas les déranger et ferma les yeux à demi, laissant la musique couler jusqu'à lui comme un ruisseau, puis le noyer dans un océan d'émotions confuses. Les notes, écume de son, éclaboussaient son visage. Chaque crescendo était une vague de plus, rythmée par une marée langoureuse et imprévisible. Dans son monde, il n'existait pas de telle symphonie : celle-là était unique, harmonieuse, émouvante et pronfondément troublante. Elle ressemblait à un chant de sirènes, comme dans les traditions de marins.

Tout simplement magnifique.

Remarquant enfin la présence silencieuse de Will, les deux enfants s'interrompirent. Le jeune homme les pria de continuer. Son oreille n'était pas très musicale, mais il avait fait suffisamment de piano dans son enfance pour se rendre compte de la difficulté du morceau. Alors, il s'approcha d'eux, et regarda la partition sur laquelle ils s'éxerçaient. Le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une fugue, en reérant différentes successions de notes répétées à différents degrés de gravité. Originellement, ç'avait du être écrit pour un orchestre, mais les enfants s'entraînaient sur la version sur piano.

"Ce morceau est vraiment très beau... Tu es un bon pianiste, Corvus.

\- Ah oui, vous trouvez ? Non, je ne suis pas si bon que ça.

\- N'importe quoi ! Corvus est excellent avec tous les instruments, expliqua Johnathan, le regard brillant. Il joue aussi du violon, de la flûte traversière et de la clarinette, et il connaît tous les plus grands compositeurs de notre époque.

\- Mais non, t'éxagères..., commença le garçon, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je t'assure que, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu es très doué. Dis-moi, de qui est ce morceau ? et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Hum ? C'est M'sieur Allen qui l'avait composé il y a quelques années, déclara Corvus, l'air triste. C'était un formidable musicien, lui. Il avait autant d'imagination concernant la musique que Miss Lyra en a pour la peinture. D'ailleurs, ce morceau s'appelle comme ça.

\- 'Ça' ?

\- Lyra, je veux dire. Ce morceau s'appelle _Lyra_. Apparement, la lyre est un instrument de musique antique, et un symbole d'harmonie. C'est pour ça."

Allen. Will se souvenait de ce nom. Lyra avait parlé d'un certain Allen, la veille, et elle avait dit qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, un temps. Qu'il était mort, aussi, quelques temps avant l'arrivée de l'ange qui avait permis leur réunion. Elle en avait parlé comme de son meilleur ami, mais le jeune homme avait remarqué avec quelle vicacité elle avait écarté le sujet, en promettant de lui en parler plus tard, comme s'il y avait des choses qu'elle voulait cacher à ses parents. Sur ce point, il pouvait la comprendre ; faire le résumé de sa vie n'est pas simple, il faut faire des compromis et éviter les sujets honteux. Mais Lyra n'était pas le genre de femme à mentir pour donner une image positive d'elle. Pendant la soirée, Lord Asriel avait pensé qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout, et Will avait aussi eu cette impression. Néanmoins, le soir venu, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, et, plutôt que de lui demander de lui confier ses secrets, il l'avait embrassée et enlacée. Il ne le regrettait pas, cela dit.

En grandissant, Will avait lutté pour ne pas laisser l'image de Lyra s'évanouir dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Le fait de ne plus la voir, de ne plus l'avoir avec lui le mettait au supplice. Son chagrin après leur séparation n'était rien face à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait senti l'image de Lyra s'effacer, petit à petit, de sa mémoire. Alors il avait entretenu le souvenirs en s'accordant plusieurs minutes le soir pour la remémorer, avec son petit sac à dos, ses cheveux parfumés et ses lèvres. Il avait rêvé d'elle, pour se réveiller chaque matin avec une douleur un peu plus sourde, quand il réalisait que son rêve n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. Lyra n'était pas là. Il se réveillait toujours seul dans son lit, même lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à étreindre sa bien-aimée dans ses songes. Le plus horrible n'arriva que plus tard, lorsque, comme tous les adolescents de son âge, Will dut affronter la puberté. Corps qui change, voix qui mue, amour qui évolue. La pureté de son amour pour Lyra s'était dégradée à mesure qu'il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler maintenant ; à chaque fois, le désir de la revoir, de l'embrasser et de vivre avec elle se faisait plus douloureux, comme une flamme vorace qui refusait de s'éteindre.

Avec la certitude que Lyra avait du changer, du moins physiquement, la torture du garçon s'était encore accrue. Elle devait être belle ; Will en était certain. Et intelligente ; elle l'avait toujours été. Et douce ; comme avant. Il s'était mis à jalouser les hommes de son monde qui avaient le droit arbitraire de l'admirer, alors que lui ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Peu à peu, il s'était mis à penser que Lyra devait avoir rencontré des tas de gens, d'amis et de garçons qui lui feraient la cour. Peut-être même qu'elle en aimait un. Cette jalousie dévorante était morte soudainement lorsque Lyra était apparue devant lui dans le Jardin Botanique. Elle avait crié son nom, avait pleuré de bonheur, avait sangloté contre l'épaule de Will, laissant ses mains glisser de son dos à ses épaules, puis à son visage pour s'assurer de la puissance de son corps. Pour s'assurer de sa réalité. En murmurant son nom, soulagé, il s'était demandé comment il avait pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, croire qu'elle l'avait oublié. Leur amour avait survécu à la mort, au Magisterium, aux pires douleurs ; il ne pouvait pas mourir si tôt.

"Le nom est bien choisi, commenta Will, un petit sourire aux lèvres, songeant à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

\- Dites, M'sieur Will, demanda Corvus, vous connaissez Miss Lyra depuis longtemps ?

\- Dix ans. On s'est rencontrés il y a dix ans. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, j'ai cru qu'on m'attaquait, ricana-t-il.

\- On ne va pas recommencer avec ça, c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur elle, fit une voix venue de la fenêtre.

\- Pan ?! s'étonna Kirjava."

Le daemon-martre était bien là, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre entrouverte, visiblement amusé. Le daemon-chat bondit pour le rejoindre, et caressa son pelage du bout du museau en guise de salut.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Pan ? Lyra n'était pas au travail ? demanda Will.

\- Mais si. Regarde, elle est là-bas."  
En s'approchant de la fenêtre, le jeune homme suivit le regard du daemon, jusqu'à un fenêtre, au premier étage de la boutique du tailleur. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Lyra était assise à la fenêtre de l'atelier, une pièce de tissu à la main. Elle cousait les boutons d'une chemise, d'après son daemon. Will remarqua qu'elle s'était positionnée de façon à ce qu'aucune de ses collègues ne remarque la disparition de son daemon, qu'elles croyaient couchés au soleil sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était bien pensé. La jeune couturière fit une pause dans son travail pour tourner son visage fier vers Will. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle sourit à sa vue. Puis, elle sembla lui parler à voix basse, mais il ne put comprendre ses mots sans l'intervention de Pan :

"Elle a presque fini vos vêtements. Ses collègues l'ont aidée. Toi, Lord Asriel et Mme. Coulter, entrez dans la boutique par la porte de derrière. Il y a un escalier qui monte vers l'atelier où elle vous attend. On trouvera une excuse pour que les filles ne soient pas surprises. Je dois remonter, déclara le daemon-martre ensuite, tourné vers Kirjava. elles vont finir par remarquer que je suis très discret, ça pourrait nous attirer des problèmes. A tout de suite."  
Puis il blottit son petit corps roux contre celui du daemon-chat de Will, et fila aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Pour rejoindre Lyra, il grimpa à des canalisations, longea des gouttières et bondit gracieusement au plus près d'elle, avant de venir se blottir contre son cou comme il l'avait toujours fait. Aux yeux des collègues de la jeune femme, il ne s'était jamais éloigné de plus de quelques mètres.

Will prévint les parents de Lyra, qui étaient, eux aussi, entrés dans le bureau de leur fille. Le singe doré fouinait déjà dans les papiers de Lyra, mais s'interrompit face au regard noir que lui jeta Will. Puis il préféra les attendre pour se rendre à l'atelier, certain qu'ils essaieraient de voler quelque chose s'il ne les surveillait pas. Ce fut donc précédé par le couple qu'il pénétra dans la boutique. La porte du fond ne faisait pas de bruit, contrairement à celle de devant. Ils entendaient le bruit venu du comptoir, où Alice restituait un manteau à une femme d'âge mûr. Comme Pan l'avait indiqué, il y avait un escalier sur leur droite, qui conduisait vers ce que le jeune homme appelait couramment "l'arrière-boutique". Alors qu'il commençait à monter, il entendit Alice crier à ses collègues, depuis le comptoir :

"Pause déjeuner ! Posez toutes vos aiguilles, mesdemoiselles, parce que je meurs de faim !"  
Deux séries de rires lui répondirent, puis Will déboucha dans l'atelier, incertain, et un nouveau cri retentit :

"Eh ! qui vous a permis d'entrer, vous ?!

\- Du calme, Penny, intervint une voix familière. Entre, Will. Vous aussi, Lord Asriel, Mme. Coulter. Ce sont mes invités, expliqua Lyra à sa collègue, qui dévisageait les nouveaux arrivants avec curiosité et méfiance. Nous avons préparé vos vêtements ce matin. Penny que voici, et Alice que voilà ont été d'une aide précieuse. Venez, je vais vous les faire essayer."  
Lyra guida Will vers une cabine d'essayage, et lui tendit ses affaires, pliées et tout juste achevées, avant de donner les leurs à ses parents, en leur attribuant les deux autres cabines d'essayage. Les trois invités s'enfermèrent, laissant les couturières à leurs ragots.

"Tu les as appelé... comme je crois l'avoir entendu ? souffla Alice, légèrement troublée. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé que d'un seul Will, et...

\- Je sais, Alice. Ce sont bien eux, soupira Lyra en s'éloignant un peu pour ne pas être entendue. Mes parents, et Will Parry. Celui dont je vous avais parlé.

\- Attends, mais tu avais dit qu'il n'était plus à Oxford, et qu'il était presque impossible de le revoir...

\- J'ai dit 'presque', répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules, gênée.

\- Et tes parents, je les croyais morts !

\- Je sais, moi aussi, mais... C'est très dur à expliquer. Il n'y a peut-être même aucune explication. Mais le principal, c'est qu'ils soient là. Ecoutez, je préfèrerais que vous n'en parliez à personne, pour le moment. Je dois avertir le Maître de Jordan en priorité, ainsi que les Gitans. Alors, il faut vraiment que personne ne sache...

\- C'est vrai que tes parents se sont faits pas mal d'ennemis, il y a dix ans, fit remarquer Alice, amère. Préviens le Maître le plus vite possible, on tiendra notre langue.

\- Je confirme. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour les habiller, pas le peine de faire passer ça pour une commande. On se fera un plaisir de les habiller, ces invités !"

Lyra les remercia avec effusion, en les prenant dans ses bras, sans remarquer qu'elle était plus petite qu'elles. Penny et Alice faisaient partie de la petite bourgeoisie anglaise. Leurs parents s'étaient ruinés pour les envoyer étudier à Sainte Sophia, et les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de leur envoyer leurs économies, car la mère d'Alice était souffrante, et que le plus jeune frère de Penny allait bientôt devoir commencer ses études lui aussi. Elles avaient donc, avec Lyra et Lily, ouvert cette boutique, en mettant à contribution leur légèreté, leur enthousiasme et leurs mains habiles. En contrepartie, Lyra avait obtenu de ses connaissances à St Michael que le frère de Penny puisse étudier là-bas afin de regrouper la fratrie. La jeune femme considérait ses collègues comme d'excellentes amies, malgré leurs manières coquettes un peu excessives, et s'amusait souvent en les voyant se chamailler. Leur thème de discussion préféré était le mariage, car, si le coeur de Lyra n'avait jamais été occupé que par Will, il n'en allait pas de même pour Penny ou Alice. D'ailleurs, elles commençaient déjà à cancanner sur combien elles étaient choquées par le charme magnétique de Lord Asriel, et Lyra préféra s'éloigner en leur disant qu'il était trop vieux pour elles.

Au même moment, Will ouvrit la porte de sa cabine d'essayage, et montra le résultat de son labeur à Lyra. Penny et Alice, pour leur part, se lancèrent dans une série de compliment douteux, tels que "Mais quel beau garçon !" ou "S'il était aussi mignon quand il était petit, je comprends pourquoi elle est tomber amoureuse !". Lyra, les joues rouges et le regard noir, leur cria de toute la puissance de sa voix de se taire, ce qui les fit rire. Puis, quand un calme relatif revint, le jeune femme observa avec attention le "beau garçon", sans parvenir à calmer la chaleur de ses joues. Apparement, la taille était parfaitement, et de donnait pas l'impression qu'il était à l'étroit. Will affirma même qu'il était parfaitement libre de ses mouvements. Du côté des couleurs, Lyra avait bien choisi ; seul le pantalon était noir, tandis que la chemise était blanche, classique, et que la veste était d'un gris sombre, proche du noir, mais qui contrastait parfaitement avec la couleur des cheveux de Will. En l'observant, la jeune femme songea qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'une tenue, s'il allait vivre à Oxford à partir de maintenant -et cette idée, c'est-à-dire la présence de Will dans sa ville, la rendait secrètement folle de joie.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? s'enquit Will.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non ? (Elle eut un petit rire en lui montrant leur reflet dans un miroir.) Regarde-toi, _beau garçon_.

\- Tu es une grande couturière, tu le sais ? (Elle haussa les épaules, ce qui le fit sourire.) Oui, tu le sais. En plus, c'est très discret et confortable. Je n'en demandais pas plus. Je risque de refaire appel à toi souvent, murmura-t-il à son oreille de sorte à n'être entendu que d'elle.

\- J'espère bien, répondit-elle tout aussi discrètement. Il faut aussi qu'on te trouve des chaussures, et... Oh oui, le principal : une pièce d'identité.

\- Il va falloir qu'on rende visite à quelques connaissances, à la mairie, on dirait, déclara Pantalaimon, et Lyra acquiesça. Mais ça ne devrait pas être trop dur."  
Le jeune couple s'interrompit quand Lord Asriel sortit de sa cabine, en nouant une cravate à son cou. Son costume était, contrairement à celui de Will, dans les tons beige à l'exception de sa chemise également blanche, pour s'accorder à ses cheveux plus clairs. Lyra frémit en songeant que son père n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle était arrivée dans sa prison à Svalbard. Impressionnant, majestueux et, quelque part, effrayant. Même Stelmaria, à ses côtés, avait retrouvé l'allure fastueuse de ce temps-là, ce qui fit frémir Pan, qui partageait les pensées de Lyra. Mais la jeune femme refusait de se laisser impressionner comme à l'époque : elle avait grandi depuis, elle avait compris beaucoup de choses sur ses parents. Leurs souvenirs étaient effrayants, mais elle devait, se reprendre. Pâlir ainsi devant eux était un signe de faiblesse.

"Comme je le pensais. Vous êtes très élégant, Lord Asriel.

\- Oui, je le sais. (Sa fille songea très fort que la modestie ne l'étouffait pas, mais comme il se tournait vers elle, elle se força à cacher son animosité.) C'est toi qui t'en es chargé ?

\- Avec l'aide de Penny et Alice, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose, atténua Penny. Elle nous a juste demandé de couper le tissu pour qu'elle n'aie plus qu'à l'assembler, comme ça on n'a pas pris de retard pour nos autres commandes.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de clients ? s'enquit Will.

\- La plupart des étudiants du coin viennent ici, et nous fournissons des uniformes aux écoles. En ce qui concerne Monsieur et Madame Tout-Le-Monde, eh bien, oui, nous avons une belle clientèle.

\- Et ce local est à vous ?

\- A Lily, la quatrième de la bande, expliqua Lyra. Elle est en congé, actuellement, mais c'est elle qui gère principalement notre humble boutique."  
Pendant qu'ils parlaient de banalités de ce genre et que Lord Asriel contemplait du coin de l'oeil la beauté de son reflet, Mme. Coulter sortit de sa cabine, le singe doré devant elle. Lyra avait raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il y avait plus de choix pour les tenues féminines ; elle avait d'ailleurs longtemps hésité avant de choisir le modèle et le coloris de cette robe. Elle avait opté pour une coupe simple -ce qui ce comprenait, étant donné le délais qu'elle s'était imposée- et féminine qui se portait beaucoup à son époque : manches longues, col de danseuse, épaules dégagées, moulant au niveau de la taille, et qui tombait vers le genou. Quant à la couleur, elle avait hésité plus encore. Mme. Coulter évoquait à ses yeux la couleur rouge, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se la représenter dans une robe de sang ; lors de leur rencontre, elle avait porté une robe couleur or, mais Lyra s'était interdite à reproduire cette image ou à l'affubler d'une couleur aussi tape-à-l'oeil. Pour finir, elle s'était dit que le bleu marine la mettrait en valeur sans lui donner l'air vulgaire ni la rendre trop voyante dans les rues d'Oxford.

Mme. Coulter, ainsi vêtue, était très belle, avec sa taille de guêpe et son cou fin. Comme pour les deux hommes, Lyra avait pensé à tout pour valoriser au mieux les caractéristiques physiques de ses invités, tout en sachant que pour ses parents, elle devait garder des coupes classiques pour ne pas les surprendre avec celles qui étaient apparues dans leur absence. Même si ses parents lui paraissaient assez libertins pour s'adapter à des jupes plus courtes ou à des chemises plus ouvertes sans la moindre difficulté...

"Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? s'enquit Lyra.

\- Hmm... (Mme. Coulter tournait sur elle-même, regardait son dos et ses profils dans le miroir.) Oui, c'est parfait. Il me faudrait un manteau, bien sûr, et des gants, ainsi qu'un chapeau et des chaussures adaptés. Mais il faut bien commencer par le début."  
Son ton prétentieux déplut à Lyra, qui pinça les lèvres d'agacement tandis que Pan roulait les yeux. Ennuyée par l'égocentrisme de ses parents, elle prétendit devoir se rendre à Jordan au plus vite pour prévenir le Maître, et s'excusa auprès de ses collègues, qui lui assurèrent qu'elle pouvait partir et rentrer dans l'après-midi. Will se proposa de l'accompagner à Jordan, et elle le remercia d'un regard. Avant de se rendre à l'ancienne demeure de la jeune femme, celle-ci rentra chez elle pour prévenir les garçons. Mais en revenant à la boutique, elle croisa Lily, qui rentrait avec sa petite Grace du marché de High Street. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent et échangèrent quelques mots, puis Lyra s'excusa, expliquant la situation à sa voisine, qui se proposa de garder les garçons jusqu'à son retour pour lui éviter de devoir cuisiner. De plus, Grace s'entendait très bien avec ses "cousins" et supplia sa tante jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. Quand Lyra s'éloigna enfin pour rejoindre Will, qui l'attendait, Lily la retint un instant, tandis que Grace appelait déjà ses camarades de jeu :

"Est-ce que tu seras rentrée vers... quinze heures ?

\- Oh oui, largement, je pense. Pourquoi ?

\- En fait, je voulais passer vous voir à la boutique ce matin pour papoter, mais comme je n'ai pas eu le temps... Je me disais que j'allais passer après le repas, dans l'après-midi.

\- Pas de problème, on sera toutes là. Hum, Lily ? je dois y aller, par contre. On bavardera plus tard, d'accord ?

\- O-oui, bien sûr !"

Lyra partit en courant, avec un dernier "à plus tard", et disparut dans la rue aux côtés de Will. Les deux jeunes gens se prirent par la main pour partir, sans même s'apercevoir de leurs gestes, et se mêlèrent à la foule qui passait dans New Inn Street, laissant les collègues et les parents de Lyra dans l'atelier, en train de bavarder.

De New Inn Street à Jordan, le trajet n'était pas très long. Une fois arrivés à George Street, il leur suffisait de suivre le sens de la rue, en allant vers l'est. Will remarqua que les rues étaient aussi larges que dans son monde, mais ce qui l'étonna, ce fut l'absence quasi-totale d'automobile. Puis il se remémora comment Lyra avait failli se faire renverser en entrer dans son monde. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, la jeune femme lui signalait discrètement les rues qu'ils empruntaient en ajoutant ses connaissances sur la ville :

"Par là, c'est Giles Street, où l'on trouve le Asmolean Museum et St John's. Par là, ajouta-t-elle en signalant l'autre côté, c'est Cornmarket Street, qui conduit vers Queen Street et vers le marché d'où revenait Lily. Ah ! regarde, Will ! Ça, c'est Jordan College !

\- Incroyable ! Il n'existe aucun bâtiment de ce genre dans mon monde. C'est là que tu as grandi ?

\- Jusqu'à mes seize ans, oui. Plus tard, à cause de mes voyages, je n'étais que rarement à la maison. Et puis j'ai habité un temps avec Allen, vers Paradise Street. A l'ouest. (Elle s'interrompit et regarda Will intensément.) Hum... Hier, j'ai oublié de te dire qui était Allen, mais ce n'était pas volontaire, tu sais...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peu m'en parler, si tu veux, mais je ne te force pas."  
En réalité, il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui était ce type dont il avait tant entendu le nom ce matin-là. Mais l'ombre sur le visage de Lyra exprimait clairement que la situation n'avait pas du être très joyeuse. Toutefois, elle commença son récit, et ils s'arrêtèrent contre un mur pour parler plus aisément.

"Il s'appelait Allen Smith. C'était un nom inventé, comme tu peux te l'imaginer, mais on l'appelait tous comme ça. Je l'ai rencontré pendant mes heures d'études dans les différentes bibliothèques d'Oxford. On a sympatisé, mais au début, je le trouvais très agaçant. Il se passionnait pour les arts, c'était difficile de lui faire lever le nez de ses partitions. Mais au fil du temps, en apprenant à le connaître, j'ai fini par l'apprécier. Il est vite devenu mon meilleur ami et la personne à qui je confiais tout. C'est à lui, en premier, que j'ai réussi à parler de toi, de tout ce qui nous était arrivé. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais été capable de finir mon histoire au Maître ou à Dame Hannah, une Erudite. Nous avons voyagé ensemble, et nos liens se sont renforcés un peu plus à chaque fois. Sans que je m'en rende compte, on a commencé à nous appeler "frère" et "soeur" et à devenir une vraie famille, avec Lily et Grace. Pendant des années, tout allait à ravir. Allen était un musicien et un compositeur exceptionnel. Il a composé des symphonies, des fugues, des concerto... Même si je n'y connais pas grand-chose en musique, j'étais toujours conquise. Il s'entendait bien avec les garçons, sans doute parce qu'il était le seul "homme" de leur entourage. Quand Lily s'est mariée, nous sommes restés dans l'appartement de Paradise Street, tout en cherchant à côté de ça une maison plus grande. Ensemble, on a acheté notre maison de maintenant, même s'il allait le plus souvent dans son appartement."  
Lyra marqua une pause pour sonder le regard de Will. Il demeurait calme et attentif, mais elle voyait à la légère et presque imperceptible crispation de sa mâchoire qu'il comprenait ses propos de travers. Alors elle sourit, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et reprit :

"Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je te promets, je te jure sur ce que tu veux qu'il n'y jamais eu rien de plus. Certains croient que oui, parce que nous étions souvent ensemble dans la rue et qu'ils ne considèrent pas que l'on puisse parler de famille si le patronyme n'est pas le même. Mais Allen n'a jamais été que mon frère ; je l'aimais énormément, mais pas dans le sens où tu le crois.

\- ... Je te fais confiance, dans ce cas. Tu es plutôt convaincante.

\- Ah oui ? (Elle sourit, tristement.) Tout a basculé il y a moins d'un an. Allen a toujours eu une santé fragile, mais cette fois c'était grave. Rien ne calmait sa douleur, n'apaisait sa fièvre ni ne ralentissait la dégradation de ses poumons. Il mourrait à petit feu, et personne ne pouvait rien pour lui. J'ai été pendant des semaines à son chevet en espérant qu'il allait se redresser et m'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais il n'arrivait même plus à tenir son violon, ou à rire sans tousser. C'était... horrible à voir."  
Elle toussa, la gorge enrouée, nouée par le chagrin. Will serra un peu sa main, puis, posant la main sur son épaule, il l'attira contre lui, et la sentit frémir.

"Ça va... Peu de temps avait le solstice d'été, son état a encore empiré. Je sentais qu'il allait mourir, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider. Ça me rendait folle ! Un jour, il... Il a commencé à me raconter une histoire, mais je ne savais pas trop s'il délirait ou... Il m'a raconté qu'il était tombé amoureux, il y a longtemps, d'une fille qu'il avait suivi dans un autre monde. Mais la fille l'avait laissé tomber pour un autre, et il s'était retrouvé prisonnier. Incapable de rentrer chez lui. Il m'a raconté qu'au fil du temps il s'était forgé un personnage pour ne pas détonner parmi les gens de ce monde, et qu'il avait rencontré une nouvelle fille, qui elle avait renoncé à son amour pour vivre dans son monde, sans toutefois oublier son amoureux. Et cette fille lui avait raconté que, lorsqu'on quittait son monde pour un autre, une sorte de compte-à-rebours se lançait, et ne laissait que dix ans à vivre. Quand il a compris ça, il a commencé à profiter de la vie et du temps qui lui restait..."  
Un faible sanglot l'interrompit, et sans la main de Will, elle se serait laissée tomber par terre.

"Je lui ai dit ça... Il a vécu des années en se sachant condamné par ma faute...

\- Lyra, murmura Will en la prenant par les épaules. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était dans ce cas. S'il ne t'a rien dit, c'était sûrement pour ne pas te faire souffrir.

\- Mais j'étais son amie... J'étais sa soeur, il aurait pu me le dire ! répliqua-t-elle avec amertume. J'ai passé des mois à espérer qu'il se remttrait alors qu'il savait que sa maladie ne ferait qu'empirer et il ne m'a rien dit... Je me suis sentie tellement impuissante alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose...

\- Non, il n'y avait rien que qui que ce soit ait pu faire. Peut-être que l'ange qui m'a conduit ici et m'a relié à ce monde aurait pu, mais ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il fallait. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas essayé de le sauver, s'ils en avaient le pouvoir. Mais toi, Lyra, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Mis à part lui donner encore un peu de ton temps et de ta bonne humeur.

\- Il a..., commença-t-elle avant de déglutir, mal-à-l'aise. Il a dit que j'avais rendu ces dix ans suffisamment beaux pour qu'il puisse les raconter aux harpies. (Elle sourit à cette pensée.) A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être auprès de son daemon, et de Roger. De M. Scoresby et de ton père, et de ta mère. Ils doivent être heureux...

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont partis en paix, tous autant qu'ils sont. Mary les rejoindra bientôt, elle aussi, songea-t-il à voix haute, l'air triste. Et un jour, nous aussi, nous irons dans le monde des morts. Mais il nous reste beaucoup à vivre.

\- Will, est-ce que... tu crois vraiment qu'on puisse faire quelque chose face à Métatron ? Je sais que c'est un ange, et que nous avons l'avantage d'avoir un corps, mais il me déteste vraiment et... S'il menaçait de tuer d'autres personnes pour me faire céder ? S'il commençait par causer la zizanie autour de nous ? Est-ce que je vaux la peine qu'on se batte pour moi, franchement..."  
Will ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car ses lèvres étaient venues se coller à celles de Lyra, la réduisant au silence. Elle rougit un instant en songeant qu'ils étaient dans la rue, avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait rien de si terrible. Si quelqu'un était choqué, qu'il aille au diable, parce qu'elle n'était certainement pas disposée à repousser Will pour faire plaisir à l'opinion générale. Ses mains prenaient la taille de Lyra pour la tenir au près de lui, à mesure qu'il l'embrassait de toute sa passion. Elle gémit faiblement en sentant sa langue caresser ses lèvres, et céda face à son insistance, permettant à leurs bouches de se retrouver.

Les mains de Lyra se faufilèrent sous le manteau ouvert du jeune homme, qui pouvait les sentir découvrir son dos avec une curiosité prudente. Il savait que ses joues devaient être rouges de gêne, mais en cet instant, il était trop absorbé par son amour et son désir pour se préoccuper de ce qu'on penserait dans son monde. Qu'importe. Il explorait sa bouche et respirait son souffle avec adoration, écrasant son corps contre le sien. Puis il leur fallut de l'oxygène, et, à contre-coeur, ils durent s'écarter. Le souffle de la jeune femme était irrégulier et rapide, à l'instar de son coeur battant, et, comme il l'avait cru, ses joues étaient colorées d'émotion. Le regard confus qu'elle leva vers Will le fit sourire, et il se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et, avant de l'embrasser doucement, il glissa dans un murmure :

"Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça."  
En réalité, Lyra se sentait trop perdue pour comprendre à quoi il faisait référence, mais elle ne lui refusa pas ce nouveau baiser pour autant. Celui-là fut plus bref, plus délicat, et résonnait sur ses lèvres comme la promesse de mille autres baisers. Puis, le jeune couple reprit son chemin en direction de Jordan College, sans remarquer les regards complices qu'échangeaient les passants qui avaient reconnu Lyra, et ceux, outrés, que leur jetaient ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas.

Jordan College était un bâtiment imposant, austère et fastueux. Il en émanait une aura de savoir infini, de respect et de lourd passé. Will écouta d'une oreille distraite comment Lyra lui racontait l'histoire de sa maison, de l'organisation qui y régnait, et se vantait d'avoir pu grandir dans un tel institut. Elle lui parla aussi des domestiques, avec qui elle s'entendait toujours très bien : Cousins, le Portier, qui la salua avec un grand sourire ; Mrs. Longsdale, la gouvernante, qui lui jeta un regard attendri ; le Chef des cuisiniers, qu'ils croisèrent au détour d'un couloir, et qui lança un "Tiens, la petite Miss !"... Cousins leur avait annoncé que le Maître devait encore être dans le Réfectoire avec les Erudits. Lyra et Will attendirent donc calmement dans le bureau qu'il revienne, en laissant aux domestiques, notamment Mr. Cawson, le soin de lui annoncer leur venue. Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, car la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant apparaître un vieil homme vêtu de noir, tout comme son daemon-corbeau. Lyra, en le voyant, se précicpita à sa rencontre pour l'aider à marcher. Derrière lui, le Bibliothécaire serra la main de Lyra à son tour, plein d'affection, et elle lui sourit avec amitié.

"Mon enfant, c'est un plaisir de te voir. Tu deviens de plus en belle chaque jour, constata le Maître. Que nous vaut cette visite ? Et qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? Avons-nous déjà été présenté ?

\- Si tel était le cas, Maître, vous vous en souviendriez. Votre mémoire n'est pas si mauvaise. (Il sourit en s'asseyant à son bureau.) Je vous présente Will Parry, et son daemon, Kirjava.

\- Will Parry ? Comme... Non, ce n'est pas...

\- Si, Maître, vous avez compris. Will n'est pas originaire de notre monde, mais il... Comment dire ? il va vivre ici, à partir de maintenant.

\- Mais ne disais-tu pas qu'il ne vivrait que dix ans, dans ce cas ? et comment... ?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, et moi-même j'ai du mal à le croire. Mais Will est bien là et il ne sera pas affecté par son changement de monde.

\- Eh bien, ça, pour une nouvelle ! lâcha le Bibliothécaire. C'est épatant !

\- C'est exact ! Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Will Parry. Lyra nous a énormément parler de toi.

\- Ah oui ? (Il coula un regard à Lyra, qui répondit avec un air "qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?".) C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Lyra m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de Jordan, et du respect qu'elle a pour vous.

\- Ah, elle n'a commencé à se montrer respectueuse qu'après son retour des terres de Svalbard ! Auparavant...

\- Bon, assez parlé de ma petite personne ! Will n'est pas le seul... euh... invité que j'abrite. (Face à l'air étonné du Maître, elle acheva sa phrase.) Lord Asriel et Mme. Coulter sont de retour, et ils sont chez moi. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait vous prévenir.

\- Chez toi ?"  
Le visage du Maître, d'ordinaire si lumineux et si sympathique, se mua en un masque de tragédie, l'air horrifié. Puis la colère se peignit sur son profil, et il se leva pour sortir, suivi par les deux jeunes gens et par le Bibliothécaire.

"Ils osent arriver comme ça à l'improviste et te déranger dans ton foyer ! Alors qu'ils t'ont fait tant de mal ! Je vais avoir une sacrée conversation avec eux, moi ! Ils ne resteront pas dans ta maison pour longtemps !

\- Euh, Maître, vous n'éxagérez pas un peu ?"  
Il fulminait de rage, son daemon battant des ailes rageusement au dessus de lui. Les trois autres le regardaient, sous le choc. Will et Lyra quittèrent Jordan avec lui, rentrant chez elle, tandis que le Bibliothécaire se chargeait de prévenir Lord Faa et les Gitans grâce à son serviteur personnel. Dans la rue, le vieil homme traçait son chemin sans se préoccuper des autres passants, et marchait incroyablement vite pour son âge, ce qui en d'autres circonstances aurait fait rire Lyra. Pour le moment, elle et Will étaient tout simplement trop abasourdis pour réagir, alors ils le suivaient d'un pas rapide, légèrement inquiets pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 4: Du désir et de l'amour

**Chapitre 4 : Du désir et de l'amour**

* Je ne l'avais pas précisé avant, mais, bien sûr, les noms des auteurs du monde de Lyra sont des déformations d'auteurs de notre monde. Frank Pence correspond à Francis Ponge, auteur du _Parti pris des choses_ ; Oliver Copper est Charles Dickens, dont les oeuvres majeures sont _Oliver Twist_ et _David Copperfield_ ; Marilyn Shey est une déformation de Mary Shelley, auteure de _Frankenstein_.

Lord Asriel et le Maître criaient au rez-de-chaussée, et Lyra remercia mentalement Lily d'avoir invité les garçons à manger chez elle. Elle ne cherchait plus vraiment à comprendre les raisons de leurs cris, mais restait alerte, pour le cas où elle devrait intervenir. La porte de son bureau était ouverte pour qu'elle soit certaine de repérer les premiers signes de lutte. Mais la jeune femme esaayait de se concentrer sur sa distraction, à savoir conseiller des livres à Will, qui s'était arrangé pour l'éloigner de la dispute entre son père biologique et son tuteur légal.

"Alors... Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce poète-ci, Frank Pence*, il a énormément de talent pour rendre exceptionnelles les choses que l'on prend pour acquises et pour nous en donner une image totalement différente. Oliver Copper* est très doué, lui aussi, mais je crois que tu as déjà commencé _Andrew Treak_ , donc je ne vais pas te surcharger. Hum... Marilyn Shey* a écrit un roman très intéressant sur le développement des sciences, de l'industrie en Europe. Il faut que je le retrouve... Ah, le voilà ! Ça s'appelle _Pandore ou la Nouvelle Chute_. Ça parle d'une femme qui, après la mort de son mari, se met en quête de travail pour subvenir à ses besoins et, face à la critique des hommes, elle se voit obligée de se travestir pour entrer dans leur univers. Après, il lui arrive beaucoup de choses. Je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser ; tu verrais à quoi ressemblent les avancées scientifiques et industrielles de mon monde...

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux gâteux ! l'interrompit la voix furieuse de Lord Asriel en contrebas."  
Lyra se tourna vers les escaliers, inquiète, et voulut descendre, mais comme les cris avaient diminué d'intensité, elle resta immobile au niveau de la porte. Will soupira et lui demanda si elle voulait les rejoindre, mais elle secoua la tête.

"Le Maître ne voulait pas que je les écoute. Et, si c'est pour les voir se crier dessus et devoir me taire, je préfère encore rester ici. (Elle resta silencieuse un moment, en se rapprochant de Will.) Ça fait tout drôle, de les entendre se battre à mon sujet.

\- Le Maître a l'air de t'adorer comme sa propre fille.

\- J'ai grandi depuis toute petite dans son College, après tout. Il a toujours été là, même si je ne m'en rendais pas forcément compte. Je lui dois plus, à mon sens, qu'à Lord Asriel.

\- Maintenant qu'il est revenu, il réclamera peut-être ta paternité, fit le jeune homme, dubitatif. Après tout, tout le monde savait, à part toi, de qui tu étais la fille. Tu étais Lyra Belacqua...

\- J'étais Lyra Belacqua avant de te connaître, avant de connaître Iorek et les sorcières. Je ne le leur ai pas dit mais... Officiellement, ce n'est plus mon nom ! dit-elle en souriant face à son air surpris. Quand j'ai atteint la majorité, l'année dernière, j'ai obtenu des autorités qu'on change mon nom de famille. Après tout, on savait que le comte de Belacqua n'existait pas, et Lord Asriel ne m'a jamais publiquement reconnue, donc il y avait peu d'arguments qui m'auraient fait gardé mon nom. Ça a fait jazzé toute l'aristocratie londonnienne. Désormais, mon nom est Lyra Coram, et Silvertongue a été reconnu comme une sorte de titre honorifique au Svalbard.

\- Coram, comme le Gitan ? pourquoi ?

\- Il a toujours été adorable envers moi. Tu sais, il n'a jamais eu d'enfants, et il n'a même pas pu vivre son amour avec Serafina. Mais j'ai été une sorte de lien entre eux, toutes ses années. Quand j'ai pris Johnathan en charge, il a voulu m'aider et, pour cela, il nous a tous deux adoptés. D'abord, je ne voulais pas être un poids pour lui, mais il a insisté et...

\- Dans le fond, il a été plus un père pour toi que Lord Asriel, compléta Will en souriant.

\- Oui. Johnathan et Corvus aussi portent le titre de Silvertongue, car Iorek m'a affirmé que, s'ils étaient de ma famille, alors il les traiterait avec les mêmes égards que moi. Iorek est l'ami le plus cher que j'ai en ce monde. A part toi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu un doute, ricana-t-il en l'enlaçant. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'hommes mûrs dans ton entourage, tu sais.

\- C'est de la jalousie, ce que j'entends ?

\- Ça changerait quelque chose ?"  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et souffla un bref "non" en s'écartant, malicieuse. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la souleva de terre, désireux de la voir rire et oublier la discussion qui avait lieu en dessous d'eux. Comme prévu, elle s'accrocha à lui, surprise, lâcha un faible cri de frayeur, mais se mit à rire en comprenant qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher. Elle était plus petite que lui, et plus légère que la plupart des filles de son âge dans l'Oxford de Will ; dans cette tenue, elle était magnifique. Will n'avait jusque là connu que les vêtements standardisés, produits en masse par des travailleurs pauvres en Asie du Sud ; à la vue des affaires de Lyra, il avait un choc. En plus, puisqu'elle travaillait elle-même dans ce domaine, elle devait arranger ses vêtements pour qu'ils lui aillent parfaitement. Loin de porter des cols outrageusement ouverts ou ridiculement enfantins (le pire étant le col Claudine), ou bien des jupes et shorts déchirés comme les lycéennes et étudiantes que Will avait cotoyé, elle mettait un point d'honneur à couvrir tout son corps, comme l'exigeait l'opinion publique. En revanche, le décolleté de sa robe-bustier créait un contraste séduisant avec la sévérité, le côté classique de son chemisier. La jupe de sa robe n'était pas aussi longue qu'elle l'aurait du, et laissait donc les jambes, soulignées par des bas sombres, de Lyra à la vue de tous. Cette même jupe était faite d'un tissu à rayures verticales, alternant entre le noiret le gris avec une subtilité réfléchie. En bref, sans rien y connaître, Will se rendait compte qu'elle avait du travailler dur pour obtenir ce résultat élégance et sensuel.

"A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit Lyra lorsqu'il la reposa par terre.

\- J'admirais à quel point tu es belle. Mais, si je peux me permettre de critiquer une chose de cette tenue... Je trouve dommage que ce col monte si haut, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant de sa joue à son cou.

\- Ah oui ? gloussa-t-elle avec un petit éclat de rire. C'est pour empêcher les garçons aux mains balladeuses et aux lèvres audacieuses de se jeter sur moi en pleine rue. J'ignore ce qu'il en est dans ton monde, mais dans le mien, on fait ça à l'intérieur.

\- Pas drôle."  
Il soupira, ce qui la fit sourire. Ensuite, quand Will eut enfin daigné libérer Lyra de l'étau de ses bras, ils se remirent à parler de littérature, ainsi que des recherches en médecine de l'un et des voyages de l'autre. En parlant, ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre, et pensèrent, avec une joie intense, qu'ils avaient toute une vie pour cela. Puis, quand les cris sous eux redoublèrent, ils s'arrachèrent à leur cocon de paix dans la tempête, et rejoignirent les parents de Lyra et son tuteur dans le salon. La jeune femme prit son air le plus ferme pour les faire taire, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Penny et Alice. Malheureusement, l'accalmie fut de courte durée. Ils reprirent leur dispute, et cette fois les deux jeunes gens durent intervenir pour les empêcher de réveiller tout le quartier. Will, plus calme et plus objectif que sa compagne, prit la parole pour les détendre :

"Ça suffit ! Vous vous êtes déjà lancés toutes les insultes de vos répertoires respectifs, vous avez déjà balancé à l'autre tout ce que vous pensiez de lui. Maintenant comportez-vous en adultes, bon sang ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord en ce qui concerne l'éducation de Lyra, et vous ne lui avez pas demandé une seule fois ce qu'elle pensait de la chose. Alors maintenant, silence ! écoutez-la.

\- Merci, Will. (Elle soupira avant de leur parler directement.) Vous êtes insupportables, l'un et l'autre. Lord Asriel, je vous prierai d'être plus reconnaissant envers le Maître qui a pris soin de moi alors qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu me jeter dehors. Ce n'est certainement pas pour vos beaux yeux qu'il l'a fait. Et vous, Maître, soyez raisonnable, s'il-vous-plaît. Tout ceci ne rime à rien. Est-ce que j'en veux à Lord Asriel de m'avoir abandonnée ? Oui. Est-ce que je suis enchantée à l'idée de l'avoir sous mon toit ? Certainement pas. Mais il reste mon père, et malheureusement, ça, je n'y peux rien. Et puis, il n'a pas été que méchant avec moi. Il a essayé de me protéger, à sa façon... Je ne dis pas qu'il ait été doué, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

\- Mon enfant, s'il n'avait pas été là, tu aurais évité tant de souffrances...

\- S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne le serais pas non plus. Je vous en prie, calmez-vous, tous les deux. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout Oxford sache que vous êtes revenus pour vous chamailler avec mon tuteur.

\- Très bien, finit par accorder Lord Asriel, malgré son irritation. Je tâcherai d'ignorer que le Maître est venu expressément pour m'insulter. Soit. Mais le problème n'est pas là, comme j'essayais de le lui expliquer. Le problème, c'est Métatron. Si ce que tu nous as dit est exact, alors il se rapproche, et il est là pour te tuer. Ce n'est pas le moment pour simplement aller travailler ou pour batifoler en ville avec ton copain.

\- A quel moment êtes-vous devenus si prévenant, _milord_? Et si austère ? vous n'étiez pourtant pas le dernier pour aller vous amuser en ville, à une époque."  
La voix mielleuse et irritée de Lyra trahissait une certaine animosité ; Pantalaimon, à ses côtés, montra les crocs à Stelmaria lorsqu'elle grogna de mécontentement. Lord Asriel devait avoir compris à quoi elle faisait référence, et son visage était blême de colère.

"Ne me parle pas sous ce ton, prévint le père.

\- N'oubliez pas votre place, rétorqua la fille avant de se tourner vers le Maître. Il a raison, Maître. Un ange convaincu que ma mort protègera l'humanité, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, d'ailleurs, s'est juré de me tuer. Il est sorti de l'abîme en même temps qu'eux deux, ce qui signifie qu'il a peut-être déjà mis en place un... une stratégie pour me traquer."  
Après que Lyra et ses parents aient dit tout ce qu'ils savaient au sujet de Métatron, des anges et de la guerre qui avait eu lieu jadis, le Maître resta silencieux un instant, cherchant à tout assimiler.

"S'il te cherche telle que tu as été il y a dix ans, il ne te reconnaîtra jamais, déclara-t-il. Tu n'es peut-être pas en danger...

\- J'y avais aussi pensé, quand l'ange est venue me parler. Mais j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas les leurrer indéfiniment. Ils finiront par comprendre que moi, j'ai grandi, et à ce moment-là, il ne me restera pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur moi.

\- Oxford est une grande ville, tu pourras toujours t'y cacher.

\- Ils savent sans doute que j'ai grandi ici, c'est le premier endroit où on me cherchera. Je ne peux pas non plus faire appel aux Gitans, aux ours en armure ou aux sorcières. Ça risquerait de plonger le monde entier dans cette guerre. Ce qui signifie que je vais devoir quitter Oxford un moment, mais pour aller où ? Certainement pas à Londres. Peut-être dans un endroit très isolé. Au moins, là-bas, si on me retrouve, je serais la seule victime.

\- On trouvera un moyen d'empêcher Métatron de te tuer, la coupa Will. Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir de toutes façons.

\- D'ailleurs, cette seconde Chute que Métatron veut empêcher, elle a déjà eu lieu, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il renoncera peut-être de lui-même quand il verra que son oeuvre sera sans effet.

\- On ne peut pas compter sur sa gentillesse ou sa compréhension, Maître, vous vous en doutez. Même s'il comprend que la tuer serait inutile, il voudra sans doute l'abattre pour la punir au nom de tous ceux qui ce sont rebellés face à lui, expliqua Lord Asriel, las."  
Son regard magnétique se posa sur Lyra et Will, assis l'un près de l'autre, elle magnifique et inquiète, lui grave et fort. Malgré l'importance de la conversation, il se mit à penser qu'ils faisaient un beau couple. Physiquement, ils ne se ressemblaient pas, pas plus que psychologiquement ; ils se complétaient. Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble les avaient rapproché au lieu de les séparer, et les dix ans de leur séparation avaient nourri la flamme de leur amour plutôt que de l'éteindre. Ils s'aimaient plus que jamais, dans le danger et la banalité des jours qui se suivaient. Will tenait la main de Lyra, la gardait sans cesse contre son coeur. Protecteur, possessif. Lyra le regardait avec espoir et tendresse. Compréhensive, attentive. Pleins d'amour. La vue de leur bonheur était si touchante, même pour Lord Asriel, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur se serrer en les imaginant seuls. Lyra auraient passé ses journées à s'occuper comme elle pourrait, avec pour seul but de produire de la Poussière et de ne pas rester inoccupée. Will se serait rendu fou de la même façon, entretenant ses souvenirs et résistant au désir sourd de recréer le poignard subtil pour la rejoindre. Désormais, Métatron était une menace, et même la seule menace, qui pesaient sur leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès.

"Lyra, je crois savoir que tu as du travail à la boutique, n'est-ce pas ? (Elle regarda son père, un peu étonnée, et hocha la tête.) Dans ce cas, vas-y, et profites de ton temps libre pour sortir avec le garçon.

\- Je croyais que vous jugiez l'heure trop grave pour batifoler dehors ? fit-elle remarquer, méfiante.

\- J'ai changé d'avis : l'heure est trop grave pour que vous ne profitiez pas de la paisibilité de ce moment. Allez, dehors."  
Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais ils obéirent avec plaisir. Lyra se leva en prenant la main de Will, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle embrassa le Maître, sachant qu'il repartirait sans doute avant son retour, et, avant de sortir tout à fait, elle remercia Lord Asriel en l'embrassant à son tour. Le père rougit brusquement, surpris, tandis que son daemon-léopard lâchait un grognement incrédule. Lyra avait disparu quand il s'était retourné pour lui adresser un "au revoir". Toujours aussi rapide. Le Maître avait souri, mais Mme. Coulter affichait une moue agacée, en songeant que sa fille aurait du l'embrasser elle et pas eux.

"Vous êtes surpris, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le vieil homme. Lyra est une brave petite. Pleine de foi, d'amour et de curiosité pour tout. On pourrait croire que les années l'ont assagie, mais pas du tout. Malgré toutes les choses terribles qui lui sont arrivées, elle ne s'est jamais laissée abattre. Je crois que ce garçon y est pour beaucoup ; elle a toujours puisé de la force dans son souvenir. J'aimerais tellement les voir vivre heureux à partir de maintenant... Pas vous ?

\- ... Si, vous avez raison. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut en finir avec Métatron et sa guerre aveugle. Il faut mettre Lyra en sécurité, quelque part où il ne pensera jamais à la chercher. Même au Japon s'il le faut !

\- Je doute qu'elle accepte de laisser ses garçons ici malgré tout, vous savez. Elle les aime comme ses fils, c'est toujours dur de les séparer. Surtout le petit Corvus... Vous avez remarqué comme il ressemble à Will ? J'ai été très surpris en le remarquant. (Le vieil homme resta pensif un instant.) Qui sait ? Peut-être que le Ciel a mis ce petit au monde afin de relier ces deux jeunes gens, pour former une famille. Ou bien je suis peut-être trop rêveur. Je vais me renseigner au sujet des lieux qui pourraient servir de cachette à Lyra, et prévenir les Gitans. Ces gens-là ont des relations partout, il faut toujours les avoir de son côté. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été si grossier, milord.

\- Je vous excuse, Maître. Et... merci d'avoir veillé sur elle toutes ces années."  
Le Maître embrassa la main de Mme. Coulter sans parler, et sortit. Alors les parents de Lyra reprirent la conversation sous un autre angle, et le ton monta très vite. Elle reprocha à son amant de l'avoir complètement ignorée pendant la conversation, de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de parler. Elle ajouta même, ce qui le rendit furieux, qu'il faisait tout ça pour faire semblant d'être un bon père.

"Tu te fichais pas mal d'elle quand elle était une enfant qui avait besoin de toi, et maintenant tu te donnes bonne conscience en jouant le papa gâteau ! Tu es pitoyable, Asriel !

\- Celle qui me fait pitié ici, Marisa, c'est toi. Toi qui ne t'ai jamais intéressé à elle, qui t'es servie d'elle. Tu n'as jamais été là pour elle. Tu l'as abandonnée ! Moi, j'étais là ! Je n'ai peut-être pas été le père dont elle avait besoin, mais j'étais là ! Où étais-tu alors ? Tu couchais avec ton Lord Boreal, avant de l'empoisonner ? Tu torturais des sorcières qui l'avaient protégée ? Tu prenais le contrôle des Spectres qui pouvaient devenir une menace pour elle ?

\- J'étais une femme avant d'être sa mère, Asriel ! Tu attendais de moi que je mettes mes ambitions de côté pour une fillette ingrate et inculte qui m'avait éloigné du pouvoir et avait sali ma réputation ?...

\- Moi, j'ai sali ta réputation et j'ai tué ton mari ! Lyra n'avait aucune culpabilité dans ta décadence ! Tu as abandonné ta fille plutôt que de chercher à l'accepter. Tu n'as même pas voulu faire croire à ton imbécile de mari qu'elle était bien de lui ! Aussitôt tu t'en es débarassée !

\- Tu mens !

\- Je mens ? Vraiment ? Eh bien demande-toi, Marisa, comment j'en suis venu à te haïr autant qu'à te désirer. Demande-toi comment j'ai réussi à accepter que tu oubliais ta fille en écartelant d'autres enfants, en tuant ses camarades de jeu. J'ai commis des erreurs moi aussi, j'ai été aveuglé par mes ambitions. Mais Lyra méritais de savoir que ses parents l'aimaient. Et qu'a-t-elle appris ? que son oncle était son père, et que sa mère était la folle qui l'avait enlevée de Jordan pour la traîner à Londres...

\- Tu mens...!"  
La voix de Mme. Coulter n'était plus qu'un sanglot infini, ses yeux brillaient de larmes et elle tremblait, de honte, de colère et de chagrin. Lord Asriel, lui, haletait, épuisé par ses propres cris, et était pâle de colère. Elle sut en le voyant qu'il étai sincère, qu'il regrettait réellement toutes les misères que leur fille avait subies par sa faute. Il comprit, de son côté, qu'elle aimait Lyra comme toutes les mères, mais qu'elle s'était souvenue de sa fille très tard. Elle réalisa aussi que Lyra était la raison pour laquelle Asriel s'était si longtemps refusé à elle après la naissance de leur fille ; il n'avait pas su aimer cette femme avec qui il avait voulu fonder une véritable famille. Il soupira, sachant qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses accusations. Alors il s'approcha d'elle, hésitant, et prit son visage entre ses mains pour la regarder mieux.

"Pardonne-moi. Je suis allé trop loin. Je sais que tu aimes Lyra. Tu me l'avais déjà dit, avant de tomber dans l'abîme avec moi. Je me suis emporté. Je t'en ai voulu pendant des années d'ignorer ta fille -notre fille !- et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Nous aurions du nous marier, et l'élever ensemble..., pleura Mme. Coulter en tombant dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, Marisa... Si nous nous étions connus plus tôt, tu m'aurais épousé ? (Elle hocha la tête fermement, et il soupira.) Tout aurait été différent, dans ce cas.

\- Il est trop tard, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière."

Pendant quelques longues minutes, Mme. Coulter ne bougea pas, à l'exception de ses épaules secouées de sanglots répétitifs. Son amant non plus ne bougeait pas, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce que ce serait produit s'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant le mariage de Marisa. Est-ce qu'ils auraient été heureux ? Est-ce que Lyra aurait été heureuse, plus disciplinée ? Auraient-ils été une véritable famille ? Marisa avait raison : il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Ils n'étaient plus que deux adultes honteux, qui avaient commis des erreurs de jeunesse dont les conséquences les poursuivaient encore maintenant. Comble de la honte : ils étaient hébergés par la fillette qu'ils avaient abandonné, qu'ils avaient détesté des années plus tôt. Asriel serra les dents en réalisant combien ils étaient ridicules, futiles, égoïstes et injustes.

"Vous faites peine à voir, _milord_ , fit une voix de femme près d'eux."  
Lord Asriel releva la tête, agacé, mais ne vit personne. Marisa aussi se redressa au son de cette voix familière et pourtant non-identifiable. Ils étaient seuls ; le Maître était rentré à Jordan, Lyra et Will dans la boutique, et les deux garçons jouaient dehors avec Grace. D'abord, les parents de Lyra crurent avoir rêvé. Ils se dirent que la même idée leur était venue en même temps, simplement. Mais comme la voix reprit son discours, ils se levèrent tout à fait, alertes aux moindres sons. Leurs daemons aussi se dressèrent, menaçants, leurs yeux perçants les coins sombres du séjour pour repérer l'intruse.

"J'imagine que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi. Voilà qui est vexant. Mon nom est Xaphania."  
Stemaria, le daemon-leópard des neiges, grogna de surprise et glissa un regard à son humain, dont les yeux ne trahissaient qu'un faible pourcentage du choc qu'il éprouvait. Quand Lyra avait dit que ses subalternes avaient été figés dans cet autre monde, il avait inclu les anges dans le lot. Et voilà que Xaphania, qui avait été jadis l'un de ses généraux et alliés de choix, se trouvait face à lui, presque invisible, comme tous les anges dans la lumière. Il avait observé, longtemps auparavant, comment ces créatures étaient visibles dans l'obscurité ou à proimité d'un feu, tandis qu'elles apparaissaient en transparence dans la lumière diurne. L'ange, enfin repérée, fit une sorte de révérence vers le couple, avec la même expression de douceur qu'elle avait montré envers Will et Lyra, quand il avait fallu leur annoncer qu'ils étaient condamnés à vivre seuls.

"C'est un plaisir de vous revoir vivant, _milord_. Vous également, Madame.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? N'étiez-vous pas prisonnière de cet autre monde ? questionna Mme. Coulter.

\- Nous autres, anges, avons des moyens de voyager qui vous sont inconnus. J'avais déjà quitté ce monde lorsqu'il a été figé, tout comme de nombreux autres anges, rebelles ou non.

\- Et Métatron ? Où est-il ? demanda Asriel.

\- Il a été vu pour la dernière fois dans le monde où nous menions notre guerre. Il commandait déjà à ses troupes de se préparer à la bataille. Plus important, certains de ses plus proches alliés sont déjà arrivés dans ce monde, où ils espèrent trouver votre fille. Mais Métatron ignore qu'elle a grandi, tout comme il ignorait à quoi Lyra ressemblait enfant. Pour le moment, cette ruse les trompe.

\- Il faut prévenir Lyra..., commença Mme. Coulter. Mais s'il n'y a nulle part pour la cacher, nous ne pourrons rien faire... Le Maître dit qu'il cherchera un endroit loin d'ici pour la mettre à l'abri, mais ils ont déjà de l'avance sur nous.

\- Madame, pourquoi voulez-vous envoyer l'enfant loin de cette ville ? Oh, c'est vrai, comprit-elle, pour vous aussi, les dix dernières années sont un grand vide. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous informer de mon avis sur la question : faire fuir Lyra Silvertongue d'Oxford reviendrait à la livrer à Métatron.

\- Mais il doit savoir qu'elle a vécu ici, c'est ici qu'il la cherchera en premier.

\- Ayez confiance en votre fille, _milord_. Elle a suivi votre objectif, comme nous le lui avions demandé. Elle a commencé à bâtir la République des Cieux. Ici-même, à Oxford. Si elle s'en échappe, elle mourra. Si elle y reste, il y a bon espoir de penser qu'elle sera sauvée. Cette ville la défendra.

\- Vous pensez donc qu'elle est plus en sécurité ici. Dans ce cas, Xaphania, je vous fais confiance. Si une guerre doit avoir lieu, Oxford en sera le théâtre. Mais nous aurons besoin d'une armée, face aux anges de Métatron.

\- J'ai d'ores et déjà pris les devants : le roi Ogunwe, Lady Amarillys -qui a succédé à Lord Roke et Lady Oxentiel- et leurs troupes sont en chemin pour vous venir en aide. Mes anges ont également prévenu les sorcières du Nord, les Gitans, et les Panserbjorns, alliés à votre fille. Pour finir, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que les habitants de cette ville défendront votre fille comme s'il s'agissait de leur chef. Toutefois, puis-je me permettre de vous demander où notre armée trouvera-t-elle son quartier général ?

\- Je vais moi-même me charger d'en trouver un, assez grand et assez prestigieux pour accueuillir nos hommes. Laissez-moi deux jours.

\- Bien. Sur ce, je me dois de disposer pour réunir les informations de mes troupes."  
Et, sans un mot d'adieu ni d'explication, Xaphania disparut, laissant seuls les parents de Lyra, désormais déterminés à affronter, et à anéantir le Régent. Avant toute chose, ils devaient trouver un lieu d'où diriger les opérations, et ne pas inquiéter Lyra. Pour cela, ils avaient besoin de l'aide du Maître. S'il ne fallait pas cacher Lyra, alors il pouvait les aider à obtenir un bâtiment à l'image de leur armée.

Les parents de Lyra quittèrent sa maison, en évitant soigneusement de lui parler de Xaphania. Dans la boutique, Lyra, ses collègues et Will parlaient avec animation avec un couple un peu plus âgé que Lyra. Lord Asriel reconnut aussi Ma Costa, la nourrice gitane de Lyra, qui se tenait près d'elle avec son daemon-chien-loup* ; il supposa que les deux hommes bruns avec elle étaient ses fils. Mais le père de Lyra ne s'attarda pas à les regarder. Pour l'heure, il avait des choses importantes à faire. S'il voulait protéger sa fille, il allait devoir l'ingnorer pendant encore quelques temps. Plus tard, peut-être, ils auraient une véritable conversation. C'était quelque chose que Lord Asriel attendait avec impatience.

A dix-huit heures, la boutique de Lyra ferma ses portes. Alice et Penny restèrent un peu dans le magasin, la première pour finir une chemise, la seconde pour s'occuper de la comptabilité. Lyra et Will sortirent donc en accordant aux jeunes femmes de grands gestes de la main. Puis la jeune couturière conduisit son compagnon dans les rues familières et dorées de soleil de sa ville. Ils découvrirent le centre-ville, son marché, ses colleges. Will repéra les différents lieux importants en les comparant à ce qu'il connaissait de son Oxford. Le jeune couple marcha ensuite jusqu'à Castle Street, pour visiter l'orphelinat Sainte-Blanche fondé par Lyra, puis jusqu'à Paradise Street, où se trouvait l'ancien appartement d'Allen, qui appartenait maintenant à Lyra et où elle peignait très souvent. Le jeune homme s'émerveilla en regardant ses toiles.

Lyra avait peint de nombreux paysages urbains d'Oxford et de Londres, mais aussi de Paris et de Rome, de Prague et de Saint-Petersbourg. Elle avait aussi fait de nombreux portraits de personnes ordinaires et extraordinaires, de gens qu'elle pouvait rencontrer dans tous les détours de sa ville. Et tout, que ce soit le coup de pinceau ou la subtilité des couleurs, paraissait maîtrisé.

"C'est la vue d'Oxford depuis ma chambre à Jordan, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant une toile en particulier. Le soir où j'ai peint ça, il faisait tellement beau, et tout le monde avait eu l'air tellement heureux... Je savais qu'il fallait que j'immortalise ce moment ! C'était un jour de solstice d'été... D'où le nom : _Midsummer_.

\- C'est magnifique. Ce ne serait pas Pan, là, sur le toit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hihi, oui, c'est Pan. Pendant que je peignais, il est allé poser !

\- C'est que je suis très beau sur les tableaux, se moqua doucement Pan en venant se blottir contre elle."  
Lyra montra ensuite les toiles qu'elle préférait : _le Violoniste_ , un portrait de Corvus jouant du violon ; _Ophélia_ , qui représentait la mythique héroïne de Shakespeare ; les _Demoiselles du Jardin Botanique_ , où l'on voyait trois jeunes filles pique-niquer dans le Jardin Botanique, tout en lisant, bavardant ou profitant du soleil avec leurs daemons, qui avaient des formes d'oiseaux variées ; dans son _Portrait de la Femme au Bouquet_ , Lyra avait représenté une mère de famille, qui tenait un petit bouquet que ses enfants lui tendaient en les couvant du regard. Au final, chaque tableau créait sa propre histoire, qui se confondait avec l'histoire commune et universelle vécue par tout un chacun. Quand Lyra eut retrouvé le croquis qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé chez elle ce matin-là, Will découvrit aussi des dizaines, des centaines e croquis d'un garçon aux cheveux sombres, aux sourcils droits et à la main bandée.

"J'ai essayé d'en faire un portrait, mais à chaque fois, je me disais que mes croquis n'étaient pas assez proches de la réalité et... Comme tu as grandi, je ne savais plus comment te représenter. Alors je n'ai fait que des croquis, en essayant d'être aussi fidèle que possible.

\- Tu as eu peur de m'oublier ? demanda le jeune homme alors qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement pour gagner le fleuve Isis.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Moi aussi. Hé, Lyra ? tu sais ce que j'aimerai faire, maintenant ? (Elle secoua la tête.) Qu'on aille au Jardin Botanique. Ensemble, pour de vrai. C'est tout ce que j'ai voulu pendant ces dix dernières années."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il lut dans son regard un plaisir indéfinissable. Elle aussi avait du rêver, à chaque solstice d'été, de pouvoir lui parler et le voir comme s'il était vraiment là. Maintenant qu'ils étaient vers ensemble, et que c'était officiel -du moins pour les Costa et les amies de Lyra-, ils pouvaient rendre ce rêve réalité. Se tenir par la main, s'embrasser, se parler et se toucher comme tous les couples normaux était déjà une victoire. Ne pas vivre uniquement pour le bonheur des autres, mais s'aimer égoïstement, était presque agréable après une si longue séparation.

Quand ils atteingnirent le Jardin Botanique, et, plus important, leur banc adoré, Will et Lyra jettèrent un regard complice au message gravé dans la pierre dans les deux mondes : "Will + Lyra". Puis ils s'assirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Lyra demanda au jeune homme :

"Dis, de quoi vous avez parlé, avec Tony et Billy ? tu sais, pendant qu'on parlait des noms du bébé de Lily."  
En effet, comme elle l'avait imaginé, la mère de Grace était tombée enceinte -dans le cadre du mariage cette fois- et l'avait annoncé à ses meilleures amies cet après-midi-là, provoquant l'hystérie et les exclamations de joie de Penny et Alice. Tony avait aussi annoncé la grande nouvelle à son frère Billy et à sa mère Ma, respectivement le frère de lait et la nourrice de Lyra. Puis, pendant que les femmes parlaient du futur prénom du bébé, les hommes avaient disparu dans une salle un peu à l'écart, pour parler de choses d'homme, comme l'avait si bien dit Billy. Le jeune homme soupira en repensant à l'étrange interrogatoire que les deux frères gitans l'avaient soumis.

"Euh... Honnêtement ? Ils m'ont harcelé de questions pour s'assurer que j'étais digne de leur petite soeur des terres.

\- Quoi ? Non... ? Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Quand je vais leur mettre la main dessus...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé ?

\- Par exemple, comme je t'avais rencontrée, si je ne t'avais jamais fait de mal, si je t'aimais vraiment et pourquoi...

\- Oh, ils sont insupportables, ceux-là... Je suis désolée qu'ils t'aient dérangé...

\- Mais non, ce n'est rien. En fait, je me suis presque amusé, en les voyant les se chamailler pour savoir qui commencerait à me questionner.

\- Tant mieux, alors, ricana Lyra. Et... Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu leur as répondu ?

\- Eh bien, en ce qui concerne notre rencontre et si je t'ai fait du mal, tu connais déjà les réponses. Quant à si je t'aime vraiment... (Il l'embrassa passionnément, en caressant ses cheveux.) Tu devrais le savoir. Je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme et pour toujours. Tu veux savoir pourquoi, tu veux savoir ce que j'aime chez toi ?"  
Elle hocha la tête, pendant qu'il l'embrassa encore, Leurs lèvres restaient tellement proches que le souffle de Will frôlait la peau de Lyra, et elle sentait son coeur battre sous ce regard intense et chaleureux.

"Tu es obstinée, têtue et parfois même insupportable. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu ne lâches rien. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à fuir face au danger et à se cacher derrière un homme pour te protéger. Tu es intelligente, et curieuse, et tu as cette joie de vivre tellement innocente qu'elle rayonne autour de toi. Tu te souviens quand tu as goûté le Coca-Cola, à Ci'gazze ? Tu avais l'air à la fois méfiante et curieuse d'essayer. Pour toi, chaque petit détail est une expérience de plus. Et puis, tu te montres aussi douce envers les enfants qu'envers les adultes. Je vois bien que tu aimes ce monde, et tous les autres, malgré toutes les horreurs que tu as vu. Et puis, pour finir, j'ai été assez longtemps à tes côtés dans les pires moments pour me rendre compte que tu es tenace, résistance, que tu es une battante. Tu sais quoi, Lyra ? tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais connu. Je t'aime et je te respecte plus que tout au monde.

\- Moi aussi, Will. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Plus que tous les mondes. Au début, je te trouvais trop sérieux, trop grave. J'étais habituée à l'extravagance et pas à la discrétion. Mais au fond, tu étais responsable et déterminé. Quand tu savais qu'une cause était juste, tu n'étais pas inactif. Tu as protégé ta mère, et moi aussi. Tu ne m'en as jamais voulu pour avoir perdu tes deux doigts en récupérant mon aléthiomètre. Tu étais un guerrier et un stratège, et en même temps un pacifiste. Oh, Will... Je t'aime, et je veux rester à tes côtés à partir de maintenant... Je ne veux pas me cacher à la campagne pour fuir Métatron. C'est ici, chez moi. C'est ici que j'ai essayé de bâtir la République des Cieux.

\- Je sais, murmura Will en lui souriant. Nous pouvons rester ici, Lyra ; peu importe où nous serons, il nous trouvera sans doute, et nous nous battrons. Et moi, je te protègerai, mon amour..."  
Lyra rougit en entendant ses deux derniers mots avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il l'attira contre lui et l'écrasa contre son coeur, pendant qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher encore de lui. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et, quand elle soupira de plaisir, il se faufila dans sa bouche fine et chaude, qui avait un goût sucré comme lors de leur premier baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent, et luttèrent pour dominer l'autre. Les mains de Will commencèrent à explorer le corps de Lyra, sa taille fine, la courbe de ses hanches, la fragilité de son cou, de ses épaules tremblantes. Sans savoir comment, ils finirent tous les deux renversés sur le banc en pierre. Le jeune homme déboutonna alors les premiers boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme pour libérer son cou et pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle le laissa faire, malgré ses joues rouges et son coeur battant, et gémit faiblement lorsque sa langue glissa sur sa peau nue. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en l'entendant.

"Est-ce que tu veux toujours qu'on aille à l'intérieur pour continuer ?"  
Elle se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un nouveau gémissement, et il croisa son regard. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter ; mais elle craignait d'être surprise par un passant, par un promeneur, qui jetterait sur eux un regard coupable pour s'aimer trop. Car tel était leur faute : trop s'aimer. Will le comprenait. Alors, après un dernier baiser, plus timide, il se redressa et aida sa compagne à attacher ses boutons, car ses doigts d'ordinaire si habiles tremblaient d'émotions. Puis il la prit par la main, et ils rentrèrent à la maison, où personne ne pourrait leur interdire quoi que ce soit. En cet instant, Will pensa qu'il aurait tué tous les anges, tous les Spectres, tous les monstres de tous les mondes pour pouvoir profiter d'un moment d'intimité avec elle. Mais après tout, s'ils avaient attendu dix ans, ils pouvaient attendre quelques heures de plus. Le temps est une variable précieuse et imprévisible, c'est pourquoi il fallait en profiter au maximum et ne pas le laisser filer inutilement. Dans le monde du porteur du poignard subtil, Lewis Caroll avait fait dire à sa Reine de Coeur "il faut courir très vite pour rester au même endroit", ce qui résumait assez bien leur situation.


	6. Chapter 5 : Les mots de la sorcière

**Chapitre 5 : Les mots de l'ange**

Will aimait Lyra. Il avait toujours aimé Lyra. Sans doute parce que dans son esprit, elle était l'allégorie vivante des valeurs les plus nobles auxquelles il pouvait penser : le courage, l'honnêteté, l'altruisme, la sagesse et la générosité. Il avait craint, à une époque, que ses désirs d'adolescence n'entâchent cet amour, pur comme l'onde d'un lac et enfantin comme ils avaient pu l'être. Quand il l'avait retrouvée dans le Jardin Botanique, il avait d'abord pensé, peut-être un peu superficiellement, qu'elle était devenue la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu. La fine cicatrice sur son front, vestige de l'attaque d'une harpie dans le monde des morts, ne la rendait que plus belle, car il s'agissait d'une preuve suplémentaire de sa bravoure ; l'éclat souvent inquiet de ses iris clairs était une étoile de plus dans son regard céleste. Lyra était l'image idéale de la beauté dans les yeux de son amant, pas seulement pour son physique harmonieux, plein de grâce et d'élégance, mais surtout pour l'aura qu'elle dégageait et qui la faisait resplendir de mille feux.

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla d'un sommeil léger, dans le lit de sa bien-aimée. Ses cheveux étaient nonchalamment jetés sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, ses traits étaient adoucis par la pénombre. A nouveau, il se mit à penser qu'elle était belle, si belle qu'il n'avait rêvé que d'elle pendant des années. Il vola un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, savourant leur goût sucré et fruité. Puis il écarta ses mèches rebelles de son visage pour pouvoir l'admirer pleinement, et elle frémit sous les draps. Ses grands yeux d'aurore matinale se levèrent vers lui, et lui sourirent. Ils s'épièrent en silence durant de longues minutes, entre gêne et plaisir. Puis Will entoura la taille de Lyra de ses bras, traçant des cercles sensuels sur sa peau nue. Elle sourit et se pencha vers lui pour frôler son cou de ses lèvres, pendant que leurs daemons se pelotonnaient l'un à l'autre à leurs pieds, et se caressaient, et ronronnaient de plaisir.

"Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? s'enquit le jeune homme avec tendresse.

\- Shh, ne dis rien..., murmura-t-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres."  
Son visage paisible souriait, de ce même sourire qu'ont les princesses endormies. Pourtant elle était bel et bien réveillée, et parlait, et semblait apprécier les sensations que procuraient les doigts de son amant sur sa peau. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et Will renversa Lyra pour mieux l'observer. Ainsi couchée sur le dos, prisonnière de son amant, elle paraissait plus fragile et plus gracieuse. L'inquiétude et la gêne qu'il avait lu dans son regard cette nuit-là avait disparu. Elle ne tremblait plus de se savoir déshabillée dans ses bras, et ne se souciait plus du regard ardent qu'il posait sur elle. Ou plutôt, elle en avait conscience à chaque instant, mais plutôt que de le voir comme quelque chose d'effrayant et d'incertain, elle l'accueillait avec plaisir. La main de la jeune femme caressa la joue de Will, rêveuse.

"Je t'aime, tu sais ? murmura Will. (Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser et l'attira plus près d'elle en retombant avec lui sur l'oreiller.) Oh, ma Lyra..., souffla-t-il en inspirant son parfum familier.

\- Will... Tu es lourd. (Il la dévisagea, légèrement soucieux, et elle réprima un gloussement.) Tu es trop tendu, mon amour. Et rassure-toi, je vais bien. En fait, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, je crois. J'avais un peu peur, c'est vrai. Mais tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, Will, répéta-t-elle. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur... (Elle le renversa pour se pencher vers lui.) Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? tu n'avais pas besoin de cette nuit pour savoir que je n'appartiens qu'à toi."  
Nouveaux baisers. La fougue, l'amour, la pudeur et le respect s'entrechoquaient dans chaque battement de leurs coeurs. Nouvelles caresses. La sensation de brûlure et de frisson parcourait le dos de Lyra. Nouveaux regards. Des larmes au goût de sel et d'eau claire roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

La main de Will chassa ses perles précieuses de sa peau d'albâtre d'un revers de la main. Quant à Lyra, elle fit de son mieux pour retenir ces pleurs, signe de faiblesse, déclaration d'amour humide. Ils restèrent silencieux, étroitement enlacés dans le lit, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ait repris composture. Elle s'excusa en jurant qu'elle ne pleurait pas par honte ou par dégoût ; mais Will le savait déjà. Les larmes de Lyra n'étaient jamais le reflet que d'une chose : de l'espoir, ou de l'absence d'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir rester comme cela pendant des heures et des heures lui avait arraché ses sanglots, tout comme le souvenir de ces dix années de solitude lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir abandonné son monde pour suivre Will. Et la seule pensée que ce monde était le leur, et non plus seulement le sien, avait fini par la résoudre à ne plus combattre ce flot rageur d'émotion débordantes.

"Ne me lâche pas, gémit-elle. S'il-te-plaît, reste..."  
Le jeune homme, pour toute réponse, l'étreignit davantage et la réchauffa contre son coeur en murmurant des promesses qui, aux yeux de sa bien-aimée, étaient les plus belles paroles qu'elle ait jamais entendues. Il lui parla de ce qu'ils pourraient faire lorsque Métatron ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il lui parla de voyages. Il lui parla de vivre toujours comme cela. Il lui parla de ne jamais se séparer. Il lui parla d'amour et, même, de mariage, puisque son monde était plus strict à ce sujet que le sien. Mais, ajouta-t-il en la voyant rougir, ils avaient le temps et, comme ils s'aimaient plus que tout, ce ne serait jamais qu'une formalité. Alors elle s'abreuva de ces mots tendres, qui la faisaient rêver à un futur qu'elle avait cru impossible. Et elle sourit, et son visage baigné de larmes rayonna.

Corvus ne s'était pas vraiment étonné de ne pas trouver Miss Lyra ou M'sieur Will dans la cuisine. Il s'était réveillé tôt, comme toujours. Johnathan dormait toujours paisiblement quand il avait quitté leur chambre. Le garçon avait tout fait pour ne pas troubler son repos, et avait marché sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir pour laisser Miss Lyra et ses invités dormir. Il n'aimait pas Lord Asriel et Mme. Coulter, certes, mais elle lui avait demandé d'être gentil envers eux. Cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts : il devait faire semblant d'oublier que cet homme et cette femme avaient abandonné leur fille, qu'ils avaient tué des enfants et que leur fille avait souffert des années durant de porter le nom de Belacqua, qui pesait sur ses épaules comme un châtiment injuste. Corvus admirait et adorait Lyra : elle était la première grande personne à s'être intéressée à lui, à lui avoir donné un toit et un nom. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lyra dans sa vie, ni le garçon ni son daemon n'avaient de nom, ils n'étaient que "le voleur" ou le "petit chenapan". Elle, en revanche, s'était inquiétée de le trouver seul, dans le froid, en haillons, obligé à voler pour se nourir. Sans aucune hésitation, elle l'avait secouru, et avait pris sa petite main tremblante avec douceur, là où tant d'autres n'avaient fait que détourner le regard.

Tout en elle n'était que douceur et chaleur. Elle souriait tout le temps, elle racontait des histoires et elle embrassait les enfants comme s'ils étaient tous les siens. Elle les protégeait, et faisait figure de mère et de bouclier pour tous les enfants d'Oxford. Peut-être faisait-elle tout cela parce qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu l'amour qu'elle attendait de ses parents. Dans tous les cas, elle était un ange, dans la représentation idéalisée que Corvus avait d'elle. Secrètement, il enviait Johnathan d'avoir un lien de sang avec elle, tout comme il avait de la peine pour lui, que ses parents avaient abandonné. Il aurait souhaité avoir une mère comme elle, et il craignait qu'un jour, lorsqu'elle aurait un enfant -un vrai, celui-là- elle n'abandonne Corvus et son frère pour fonder sa propre famille. Cette possibilité remplissait Corvus d'effroi, mais elle était trop douce pour faire une chose pareille. Non, Miss Lyra était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée au petit garçon. Elle lui avait donné un nom, un foyer, et l'amour d'une mère. Elle lui avait donné une raison de vivre.

"Pine, appela le garçon, tu crois que Miss Lyra aime M'sieur Will ?

\- Ça m'a l'air évident, répondit calmement le daemon-corneille. C'est le garçon qu'elle a connu dans un autre monde, et qu'elle allait retrouver au Jardin Botanique le jour du solstice d'été. Comme dans les histoires qu'elle nous raconte le soir avant de dormir. (Le daemon resta ensuite silencieux un moment, cherchant ses mots.) Et lui, il l'aime aussi. Tu as vu comment il la regardait hier pendant le dîner.

\- On aurait dit des amoureux, tu crois ?"  
Le daemon sourit en roulant des yeux face à l'innocence de son humain. Puis Persépine prit la forme d'une hermine et courut se réfugier près du cou du garçon. Il ne se rendait pas toujours compte de ce genre de détails. Il était perspicace et sensible, mais il ne comprenait pas les gens aussi bien que la musique. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser que les grandes personnes et les enfants riches n'étaient que des monstres d'orgueil ; il n'avait pas cherché à regarder le monde, trop occupé qu'il était à le haïr. Lyra avait changé sa vision des choses, même s'il existait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui apprendre, qui ne dépendaient que de lui : deviner les pensées des autres, savoir à qui l'on peut faire confiance, en faisaient partie.

"Elle est heureuse quand il est là, fit remarquer le garçon. C'est comme ça que tu sais s'ils sont amoureux ?

\- Bah, je sais pas, moi. Toi aussi, t'es content quand elle est là, mais tu n'es pas amoureux pour autant ! le taquina Persépine.

\- Arrête un peu avec tes blagues ! répliqua le garçon en l'étreignant. C'est pas pareil.

\- J'imagine que l'amour, c'est être heureux avec quelqu'un. Mais qu'il y a des degrés différents.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Ben, comme dans une famille. Un papa et une maman s'aiment, mais ils aiment aussi leurs enfants. Mais c'est pas le même amour, sinon c'est pas bien, je crois.

\- Tu m'embrouilles..."

Le daemon reprit sa forme de corneille pour picorer les miettes de pain sur la table, pendant que le garçon finissait sa tasse de lait. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, écoutant simplement le silence de la maison endormie. Corvus se demanda de quoi pouvaient parler les adultes et Miss Lyra, qui occupait une place à part, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ils ne devaient pas parler uniquement de choses importantes, comme le Maître, ou de leur travail, comme Alice et Penny. Il se demanda si les adultes étaient très différents des enfants et, dans ce cas, comment on les différenciait. Après tout, certains enfants étaient aussi grands que des adultes, et des grandes personnes s'avéraient parfois être petites et menues. Alors, si ce n'est pas la taille qui fait d'une "grande personne" un adulte, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Corvus méditait ces pensées curieuses avec une telle passion qu'il n'entendit pas Will et Lyra entrer dans la cuisine. Il ne s'aperçut de leurs présences que lorsque la jeune femme ébourriffa ses cheveux de jais avec tendresse, et sursauta.

"Oh ! bonjour, Miss Lyra ! et vous aussi, M'sieur Will.

\- Appelle-moi seulement Will, Corvus. Je trouve que dire 'monsieur', ça fait trop formel. (Le garçon cligna des yeux, étonné, et acquiesça.) Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oh oui ! C'est juste que j'arrivais plus à rester dans mon lit ce matin.

\- Je comprends, dit Will en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Après tout, on est dimanche. Lyra m'a dit que tu jouais dehors avec Johnathan et d'autres enfants quand vous pouviez...

\- Ah, oui. (Le petit garçon glissa un regard timide à Miss Lyra, sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait parlé de lui à son ami.) On joue avec les autres dans le Jardin Botanique et à Jericho, sauf quand il fait trop froid ou trop mauvais. Miss Lyra dit qu'on pourrait attrapper un rhume. Mais aujourd'hui, il a l'air de faire beau, vous trouvez pas ?

\- Si, on dirait bien, lui accorda Lyra en venant s'assoir à table avec eux. (Elle but une gorgée de café avant de continuer.) Si vous voulez sortir, je vous laisserai y aller, à condition de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

\- Promis !"

Puis Will et Lyra commencèrent à manger, parlant peu. Mais leurs yeux disaient beaucoup. Ils échangeaient de vifs regards, emplis d'amour et de douceur, que Corvus épiait avec curiosité. Persépine avait raison quand elle disait qu'ils s'aimaient : ils brillaient littéralement d'amour, comme enveloppés par une nuée de poussière chaude. Ce que le garçon ne comprenait pas, c'était : pourquoi l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre était-il différent des autres ? Pourquoi étincellaient-ils, eux, et pas les autres ? Pourquoi les yeux de Lyra ne resplendissaient pas ainsi lorsqu'elle regardait les frères Costa, ou ses collègues, ou le Maître ? Les deux amoureux surprirent le petit en train de les observer et le regardèrent, comme s'ils s'attendaient à une question. Il rougit.

"Euh... désolé, je voulais pas être indiscret..., balbutia-t-il. En fait, je me demandais...

\- Oui ? fit Lyra pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Je me demandais ce que c'est, l'amour. Comme Isabelle tombe amoureuse sans arrêt, je me disais que c'était pas important, mais..."  
Il mentait un peu sur la fin. Isabelle était une fillette qu'il croisait souvent au marché et qui vivait dans les environs de St Giles, et qui, effectivement, prétendait être amoureuse d'un garçon différent chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Même si elle n'était pas la raison de sa question, elle lui donnait une excuse pour demander à Lyra sans paraître intrusif.

Will et Lyra échangèrent un regard. L'espace d'un instant, ils ne surent que répondre, car "être amoureux" était un concept trop sentimental pour être expliqué. Dans le monde de Will, on l'associait parfois à une simple réaction chimique ; mais au fond, il avait quelque chose de plus profond. On disait que ça avait un lien avec l'apparence physique et le désir, mais alors pourquoi des enfants tomberaient amoureux, eux qui ne comprennent rien au désir et à cette forme d'attirance ? D'abord, Lyra resta silencieuse, incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante pour l'enfant. Puis, elle lut dans les yeux de son amant ces mots qu'elle avait déjà entendu de sa bouche : "dis la vérité".

"C'est différent pour tout le monde, Corvus. Quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est simplement qu'on se sent bien avec cette personne et qu'on souhaite qu'elle soit heureuse. On a envie d'être avec cette personne. Et, plus tu aimes quelqu'un, plus c'est difficile à expliquer. Une mère aime ses enfants, parce qu'elle les a élevé et qu'elle les regarde grandir. Un frère et une soeur s'aiment parce qu'ils grandissent ensemble. Tu vois, jusque là, c'est simple.

\- Et après ? quand c'est difficile ?

\- Eh bien... Quand tu trouves quelqu'un beau ou séduisant, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour, mais ça peut le devenir. Quand tu deviens très ami avec quelqu'un, tu l'aimes, mais comme un frère ou une soeur, par exemple. Quand tu t'occupes de quelqu'un depuis longtemps, tu t'y attaches, même s'il n'y a pas de lien du sang. Mais l'amour le plus profond, le plus sincère...

\- C'est quand tu tombes _amoureux_ pour de vrai, compléta Will."

Corvus se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre la main de Lyra. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et poursuivit, en sachant parfaitement quoi dire, puisqu'après tout, il n'aimait qu'elle.

"Dans mon monde, une vieille légende raconte qu'il y a très longtemps, les Hommes étaient des androgynes : comme des hommes et des femmes, mais collés. Alors un dieu les a séparé parce qu'ils étaient trop puissants ensemble, et les deux moitiés, l'homme et la femme, ont du se chercher à nouveau pour retrouver l'être qu'ils aimaient plus qu'eux-mêmes. Je pense que tout le monde a une moitié quelque part. Une personne que l'on aime plus que tout au monde malgré les différences, parce qu'on est fait pour cette personne.

\- Et quand on l'a retrouvée, enchaîna Lyra, on forme un tout. Exactement comme si on retrouvait un daemon qu'on avait perdu sans savoir qu'il nous manquait. On ne forme plus qu'une seule âme, divisée en deux corps et en deux daemons, qui s'aiment comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un."  
Corvus était devenu muet, et son coeur battait la chamade en regardant Will et Lyra se sourire. Ils étaient la moitié l'un de l'autre, à coup sûr, d'après l'histoire du jeune homme. Ils se complétaient, ne se ressemblaient pas, et pourtant ils étaient là, tous les deux, à se tenir par la main et à s'admirer, et leur amour semblait émaner d'eux comme une aura chaleureuse et frissonnante. Corvus le voyait : il distinguait les particules de Poussière tourbillonner allègrement autour d'eux, attirée par la réunion de cet androgyne que l'univers avait voulu séparer. Et le petit garçon sourit à cette vue, heureux de voir sa précieuse Miss Lyra retrouver son âme. Persépine se percha sur l'épaule de son humain, qui passa ses doigts entre ses plumes avec douceur, et ils partagèrent la même pensée : "un daemon n'est pas la seule manifestation de l'âme d'une personne ; son amoureux aussi en est une".

"Eh, M'si... Euh... Will.

\- Oui ? fit l'intéressé en émergeant de son rêve éveillé.

\- Comme vous êtes la moitié de Miss Lyra, vous avez intérêt à être gentil avec elle. Je vous fais confiance, d'accord ? mais si elle est malheureuse, alors je vais être très en colère."  
Les jeunes gens le regardèrent et sourirent. Lyra, attendrie, lui ouvrit les bras pour l'étreindre, et murmura qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant. Will promit solennellement au petit garçon de protéger sa bien-aimée de toutes ses forces, et le regard qu'elle posa sur lui fut si beau, brillant de larmes et de reflets d'or, qu'il sentit tout son corps trembler de plaisir. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu retomber amoureux d'elle mille fois encore, si chaque cellule de son être n'était pas déjà gorgée d'amour.

Quelques instants plus tard, Johnathan arriva et Persépine expliqua à son daemon, Cara, tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Alors le demi-frère de Lyra fit promettre à Will la même chose que Corvus, et le jeune homme réitéra sa promesse. Lyra embrassa son frère sur le front, et il déclara en rougissant qu'il serait toujours là, de toutes façons, pour la protéger comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Alors elle le remercia en riant, considérant qu'il serait un jour un vaillant guerrier.

"Aussi fort que Iorek Byrnison ?

\- Encore plus fort que Iorek ! Parce que lui, il a une armure, et des griffes, alors que toi, tu devras apprendre à manier des armes comme des extensions de tes bras. On retient toujours mieux ce qu'on apprend que ce qu'on reçoit... que ce qui nous est acquis. Comme pour le combat, pour l'aléthiomètre ou...

\- Ou la musique ? proposa Cara.

\- Oui, comme la musique..., dit Lyra, amusée."

Lyra s'habillait dans sa chambre, aux côtés de Will, lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Lord Asriel dans le couloir. Il se réveillait tard, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il est difficile de se lever le matin quand on a aucune raison de le faire. La jeune femme voulut l'appeler pour le saluer, mais elle songea qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le faire plus tard, et que, de toutes façons, souhaiter "bonjour" à quelqu'un depuis une chambre, était un peu ridicule. En plus, elle n'était pas encore coiffée, et sa robe n'était pas non plus boutonnée. Debout en face d'une psyché, elle se débattait avec les petits boutons pour trouver leurs places dans le tissu.

"Tss... Il faut vraiment que je pense à mettre les boutons sur le côté, et pas dans le dos, la prochaine fois, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Besoin d'aide ?"  
Will avait eu moins de mal à se préparer, et venait d'apparaître derrière elle dans le miroir. Il lui demanda d'écarter ses longs cheveux et commença à fermer la robe, sans cesser de caresser son dos et ses épaules avec tendresse. Ses mains adroites eurent tôt fait de cacher le dos de Lyra, et se promenèrent donc dans ses cheveux, cascade dorée aux reflets d'ambre et de feu. Puis elle prit sa main gauche, celle à laquelle il manquait deux doigts depuis leur quête du poignard subtil. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle s'était plusieurs fois préoccupée de l'état de cette lointaine blessure, qu'elle avait soignée elle-même pendant des semaines entières. A chaque fois, il lui avait assurée que la plaie était refermée, désormais, et que c'était grâce à la pommade de son père et aux soins attentifs de Lyra. Alors elle lui souriait, tristement, et ce matin-là elle murmura :  
"Tu étais allé chercher le poignard subtil pour l'échanger avec mon aléthiomètre, tu te souviens ? C'est ma faute si...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit-il. Rien ne m'obligeait à y aller. Je voulais le faire. Et puis, deux doigts, ce n'est pas si grave... Je peux toujours écrire, tenir des objets, te toucher. Je n'en demande pas plus.

\- ... Comment tu as expliqué cette blessure aux gens de ton monde ?

\- J'ai inventé un accident. Les gens de mon monde sont peut-être très malins, mais ils n'ont pas demandé grand-chose. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Mary aussi a réussi à les leurrer pour expliquer mon absence, ainsi que la disparition de Sir Charles Latrom. En fait, c'est un peu grâce à sa mort qu'on a pu s'en tirer aussi bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Mary a prétendu qu'il m'avait fait chanté au sujet de mon père et de ses recherches, et que j'avais pu m'enfuir grâce à Mary qui m'avait repéré en passant près de chez lui un jour. Elle a voulu avertir la police, mais comme elle craignait pour ma vie, elle a préféré compromettre les recherches sur la matière obscure de Latrom et faire en sorte qu'il baisse sa garde.

\- Malin..., murmura Lyra pour elle-même. Mais... les autorités y ont vraiment cru ?

\- Eh bien, au début, pas vraiment. Mais Mary s'est arrangée pour que tout s'emboite, pour que toutes les petites erreurs que Sir Charles avait faites se retournent contre lui. De toutes façons, il était mort et ne risquait pas de protester. Et puis, moi aussi, je prétendais que c'était la vérité, et les autorités se sont demandées : pourquoi un garçon qui ne la connaîtrait de rien la défendrai ? Le fait que je ne connaissais pas énormément Mary a joué en notre faveur, en quelque sorte.

\- C'est très impressionnant... Je ne crois pas que j'y aurais pensé.

\- Et toi ? tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à revenir à Oxford ?

\- Un peu. Je me suis sentie seule, les premiers temps, sans Iorek, Serafina et les Gitans. Sans même parler de toi ou Roger. Je faisais des cauchemars nuit après nuit, et je me réveillais toujours en criant. Le Maître a du faire appel à plusieurs médecins pour réussir à calmer mon insomnie et mon anxiété. Et puis, je me suis un peu éloignée des enfants avec qui je jouais en temps normal... Mais au moins, je n'ai pas eu à leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. Encore maintenant, ils pensent que j'avais été enlevée par les Enfourneurs et que les Gitans m'ont trouvée à temps. Ils ne savent pas que Roger est mort après la destruction de Bolvangar. Ils croient qu'il a subi le même sort que les autres enfants. On... Moi et les Gitans, on a pensé que ce serait plus supportable pour sa famille de leur mentir que de leur dire que Lord Asriel s'était servi de lui comme d'une pile...

\- Roger devait vraiment être courageux...

\- Hihi, pas vraiment, soupira Lyra. Il était assez peureux et pas très malin, mais il m'aurait suivie au bout du monde. Comme je l'ai fait pour lui. C'était mon meilleur ami, quoi.

\- Je connais beaucoup de meilleurs amis qui n'auraient pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait pour le retrouver ou de ce qu'il a enduré avant de te revoir. (Il marqua une pause, pensif.) Ça t'est déjà arrivé de te demander pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'on aime meurrent si vite ?

\- Tous les jours. C'est plus que de la malchance. Roger, Allen, Farder Coram... Mary, ta mère, ton père... On attire les malédictions, on dirait, plaisanta-t-elle avec amertume."  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis un cri de surprise retentit du rez-de-chaussée. Lyra, plus menue et donc plus rapide que Will, se précipita dans les escaliers en reconnaissant la voix des garçons. Elle dévala les marches si vite qu'elle manqua de trébucher ; heureusement, elle était agile, et bondit aisément les dernières marches. Le spectacle qui l'attendait dans le séjour était pour le moins étrange. Un instant, elle crut que les garçons avaient eu peur d'une petite bête ou d'un oiseau à l'extérieur, parce qu'elle ne vit rien. Puis un mouvement se fit dans son dos et elle fit volte-face en frappant là où elle avait senti un corps. Un petit cri lui répondit alors même qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu qui que ce soit. Elle cligna des yeux, incrédule, et s'exclama, entre horreur et plaisir :

"Serafina ?!"

La sorcière reprit une forme visible sous les yeux des enfants, des jeunes gens et de Lord Asriel ; tous échangèrent un regard étonné. Puis Lyra étreignit sa vieille amie et s'excusa de l'avoir presque assomée. Celle-ci massa sa nuque en la rassurant, mais Pan eut le temps de glisser : "Quelle brute, Lyra, où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?".

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais en chemin ! Tu m'as fait peur...

\- Je m'excuse. Pour moi qui suis habituée aux petits villages du Nord, Oxford est une ville immense. J'espérais te trouver en personne, et, ne voyant personne, je suis entrée par la fenêtre ouverte. Mais j'ai du faire peur aux deux enfants.

\- Nan, n'importe quoi, on n'a pa-pas peur..., se défendit Johnathan en cachant Corvus derrière lui.

\- Johnathan, Corvus, voici Serafina Pekkala, reine des sorcières du lac Enara. Elle n'est pas méchante. Même si, à vrai dire... En général, c'est par la porte qu'on entre dans une maison, précisa-t-elle à la sorcière. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas volé depuis le pôle par simple courtoisie.

\- Tu imagines bien. Une guerre se prépare et... (Elle s'interrompit en voyant les enfants échanger une regard inquiet.)"  
Lyra demanda aux enfants de s'habiller pour leur épargner cette conversation. Ils obéirent, visiblement troublés, mais elle leur promit que ce n'était pas aussi grave que la sorcière le présageait. Ils sentirent peut-être le mensonge dans sa voix, mais dans tous les cas ils ne protestèrent pas. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus dans la cage d'escalier, la jeune femme pria la sorcière de poursuivre.

"Une guerre se prépare à Oxford, et les sorcières de mon clan sont prêtes à se battre.

\- Tu parles d'une guerre face à Métatron ? (Elle hocha la tête.) Oh... J'avais encore l'espoir idiot que cette histoire pourrait se finir sans bain de sang. On dirait que je me faisais des idées... Es-tu venue avec tes sorcières ?

\- Une centaine d'entre elles arrivent déjà, elles forment l'escorte des navires gitans et des Panserbjorns.

\- Quoi ? les Gitans et les Ours en armure viennent aussi ?...

\- Serafina, vous croyez vraiment qu'il faudra une telle armée pour défendre Lyra ? demanda Will avec déférence.

\- L'armée de Métatron est tout aussi puissante et déterminée qu'il y a dix ans. Si nous faiblissons, en pensant que ce sera simple, ils tueront Lyra. J'espère moi aussi que la bataille sera courte et qu'elle n'aura pas de conséquences sur cette ville. Mais il faut parer à toute éventualité.

\- Ce n'est pas une perspective très réjouissante... J'imagine que, dans ce cas, il faudra aussi avertir les habitans d'Oxford..."  
Elle avait tant souhaité pouvoir calmer les choses pacifiquement... L'arrivée de Serafina, des Gitans et des Ours en armure trahissait la tension qu'elle n'avait pas su détecter et qui gonflait dans l'air, chargée d'électricité. Elle avait été aveuglée par le retour de Will, par les quelques jours de paix qu'ils avaient pu savourer ensemble. Maintenant les choses se faisaient plus sombres et l'avenir plus opaque. Sans le vouloir, elle sentait la peur monter en elle. Pan, dans ses bras, respirait plus vite et son petit coeur battait à un rythme vif contre sa main. Maintenant les choses se faisaient plus sombres et l'avenir plus opaque. Sans le vouloir, elle sentait la peur monter en elle. Pan, dans ses bras, respirait plus vite et son petit coeur battait à un rythme vif contre sa main. Le daemon et l'humaine étaient infiniement nerveux. Ils étaient terrorisés, malades de peur. Oxford était leur maison ; imaginer qu'une bataille, qu'une guerre puisse y avoir lieu leur était insupportable. Inimaginable.

Lyra essaya de ne pas montrer ses craintes en proposant à Serafina et à Lord Asriel de manger quelque chose. Ils la suivirent sans relever le tremblement presque imperceptible de sa voix. Will, en revanche, lui jeta un regard soucieux. Elle lui renvoya un sourire qui se voulait éclatant, mais, là encore, quelques signes ne trompaient pas. Elle qui savait si bien les repérer chez les autres ne pouvait pas les réfréner pour elle-même. Battements de paupières rapides. Crispations de la comisure des lèvres. Tremblements des mains. Spasmes, frissons dans le dos. Façon de déglutir à de multiples reprises. Inspirations et soupirs marqués. Toutes ces petites choses qui montraient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Malgré ses efforts, les autres virent parfaitement tous ces détails et, s'ils s'obligèrent à ne pas lui faire de remarque, ils s'inquiétaient eux aussi. Quand Lyra sortit, prétextant qu'elle voulait être la première à rejoindre Iorek Byrnison et les Gitans, Serafina appuya une serviette sur sa bouche, pensive. C'était amusant, car Mary avait exactement la même habitude. Puis, quand elle l'enleva pour parler :

"Lyra... ne vous a pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De ces dix dernières années ? (Face à leur silence, elle sourit tristement.) Je m'en étais doutée. Ça vaut sûrement mieux pour tout le monde. Si elle ne vous a pas parlé de l'affaire des procès du Magisterium et des enfants de Bolvangar... c'est peut-être qu'elle n'est pas prête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ces histoires ?

\- Je suis désolée, Will, mais si Lyra n'en a pas parlé, alors je ne dois rien dire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle a énormément souffert. Je... Les évènements qui se sont produits à cause du Conseil d'Oblation et du Magisterium en général l'ont profondément marquée. Peut-être qu'elle n'a rien dit parce que la femme Coulter est l'une d'entre eux...

\- Marisa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec... ?  
\- Vous savez comme moi qu'elle était la chef du Conseil d'Oblation, et un membre très influent du Magisterium. Je ne nie pas le fait qu'elle ait protégé Lyra, mais elle n'en a pas moins tué des dizaines, des centaines d'enfants. A présent, annonça-t-elle en se levant sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, je dois retrouver mes soeurs. Si les vents nous sont favorables, nous serons bien assez vite de retour à Oxford. D'ici là, au revoir."

Et elle disparut, en volant sur sa branche de sapin, les abandonnant dans la cuisine sans réponse précise. Après un moment de confusion, les deux hommes s'accordèrent pour ne pas parler des mots de la sorcière à Madame Coulter avant de comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence. Will, que l'instinct trompait rarement, monta les sescaliers jusqu'au grenier en quête de silence et, peut-être même d'explications. En épiant les murs et les potres apparentes, il ne remarqua pas le coffre, caché dans un recoin sombre et poussiéreux, fermé à clé, et sur lequel un symbole tortueux et indéfinissable était gravé. Lorsque Kirjava attira son attention sur l'étrange objet, il le détailla, sans pouvoir l'ouvrir ni le forcer, et se contenta de mémoriser la forme de l'Arabesque, comme isait son daemon. Plus tard, en pleine nuit, il se souviendrait d'où il connaissait ce symbole.

C'était le même que celui qu'il avait vu, grifonné par Lyra sur certains de ses cahiers. Il l'avait vue le tracer sans même y faire attention, et maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel était le lien entre un coffre caché et verrouillé dans le grenier et un symbole inconscient.


End file.
